


Фанатка

by LiravegA



Category: Bandom, Black Veil Brides
Genre: Abduction, Action/Adventure, Andley - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Original Character(s), Psychological Horror, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiravegA/pseuds/LiravegA
Summary: "- Да? И что я должен для этого сделать?- О, мой дорогой Эшли, неужели не ясно? Ты должен помочь мне убить Энди…"





	Фанатка

**Author's Note:**

> First Published: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6177723

Эшли открыл глаза. Это движение отдалось тупой болью где-то в глубине черепной коробки. Он увидел, что лежит на боку на сером бетонном полу. Слегка приподнявшись, он заметил небольшую, размазанную его волосами лужицу крови. Видимо, тот удар рассек ему кожу головы. Скорее всего, ничего более серьезного. Иначе вряд ли бы он сейчас был жив. Машинально он дернул рукой, чтобы ощупать рану, и тут осознал, что не может этого сделать. Руки оказались связаны за спиной. По ощущениям, запястья были перемотаны каким-то скотчем. Сделав над собой усилие, он поднялся, усевшись на коленях, и огляделся. Струйка крови сбежала вниз по лицу. Бетонный пол, гладкие бетонные стены и такой же бетонный потолок, очень высокий. Никаких окон и ни единого предмета. Только с центра потолка на черном проводе свисает, слепя глаза резким светом, одинокая электрическая лампочка. И еще металлическая лестница, возле которой он и находился, с десяток ступеней, ведущих к металлической двери под потолком. С этой стороны на двери не было видно никаких замков или засовов. Идеально вычищенная клетка.

Стефани… Наверняка, это всё её рук дело. Ведь это из-за нее у них с Энди сегодня произошла эта идиотская ссора, а потом Эшли уехал со студии. Сколько времени назад это было? Часа три, не больше. Он не мог находиться без сознания слишком долго. Вон, даже на полу кровь еще не высохла.

От воспоминания о ссоре, мысли тут же перескочили к той ночи, когда они с Энди впервые занимались… окей, любовью. Впрочем, ничего удивительного, в течение этих двух недель, прошедших с тех пор, абсолютно все мысли Эшли очень быстро возвращались к ИХ ночи. Неужели теперь она так и останется их единственной?

Да, за всё то время, что Black Veil Brides являлись уже известной группой, они с Энди успели начитаться, насмотреться и наслушаться всяких фанатских фантазий на тему их якобы любовных отношений. И они успели уже конкретно подзадолбаться снова и снова вежливо отвечать на одни и те же вопросы по этому поводу. Бесили эти вопросы, прежде всего, потому, что их ответы на них ничего не меняли. Фанаты всё равно продолжали верить в то, во что им больше хотелось. Зачем тогда спрашивать?

А правда заключалась в том, что ничего такого в их отношениях с Энди никогда не было. Ничего и никогда. Они были просто друзьями. То есть, они были лучшими друзьями. Они стали ими почти с самого момента их такого случайного и такого судьбоносного знакомства через объявление на музыкальном интернет-ресурсе, с самого начала их совместной работы над превращением школьной любительской группы Энди в настоящее музыкальное явление международного масштаба. Они имели одинаковые вкусы, мыслили в одном направлении, понимали друг друга с полуслова и были не разлей вода и за пределами их музыкальной работы — им всегда было хорошо друг с другом. Но это всё.

Да, иногда, поначитавшись в очередной раз всякой фанатской белиберды, Эшли, когда Энди не смотрел в его сторону, окидывал взглядом профиль его лица и его стройное, затянутое в черную кожу, изящное тело с мыслью: «А что, если бы это было на самом деле?». И да, надо признаться, что частенько в его воображении одежда с тела Энди начинала подозрительно быстро исчезать, словно растворяясь, черные волосы уже не просто падали на лицо, а падали на него соблазнительно, губы из просто губ становились чувственными и манящими, и Эшли уже начинал видеть свои руки, обнимающими это сексуальное тело, привлекающими к себе это зачаровывающе-прекрасное лицо… Но Эшли тут же встряхивал головой, прогоняя эти мысли куда подальше. И Энди снова был просто Энди, объективно хорошо сложенным и объективно весьма привлекательным, но никаким не сексуальным, а уж тем более манящим. Да, еще две недели назад прогонять такие мысли было легко…

А так… Вся эта тема с их якобы любовными отношениями была не больше, чем источником шуток для их друзей, когда не было ничего более смешного или нового. Да они и сами не отставали. И было самым обычном делом на вопрос «Где вы были вдвоем так долго?» ответить «Конечно же трахались, где же ещё!». И было в порядке вещей, когда кто-нибудь из них во время каких-нибудь мелких разборок преувеличенно многозначительно обнимал другого, говоря «Ну, не злись. Иди ко мне, я тебя поцелую». Тогда другой отталкивал первого со словами «Отвали, придурок», а потом добавлял с усмешкой «Потерпи до вечера, дорогой». Да, их стандартные шутки в компании близких людей.

Дошутились, блин!

Наверное, не стоило повторять эти шутки, будучи только вдвоем и в не вполне трезвом виде.

Две недели назад они давали короткое видео-интервью для интернет-портала одного музыкального издания, также сопровождавшееся небольшой фотосессией. Когда с запланированной работой было покончено, они с Энди задержались на съемочной площадке с сотрудниками журнала, чтобы обсудить в неформальной обстановке детали дальнейшего сотрудничества, да и просто всем вместе расслабиться после рабочего дня. В ход пошло спиртное, было весело. А когда та импровизированная вечеринка подошла к концу, они вдвоем, прихватив пару бутылок алкоголя, решили заехать на студию, где сейчас работали над новым альбомом. Надо было закинуть туда какие-то вещи, договориться конкретнее о работе на завтра, да и просто настроение было хорошее, и еще не хотелось заканчивать сегодняшний вечер, а до студии было добираться ближе всего.

Было поздно, и в здании уже давно никого не было. Они вошли через заднюю дверь, открыв ее своими ключами, и завалились в первую попавшуюся на их пути комнату, которую все для краткости именовали костюмерной. Здесь сейчас хранились и дорабатывались все костюмы группы для всевозможных съемок, которые должны были сопровождать выход нового альбома. Помимо многочисленных вешалок здесь еще находились большой широкий стол и большой диван, на который, взяв со стола свой бокал, и уселся Эшли. Со своим бокалом в руке, Энди развернулся к нему, стоя прислонившись к столу. Сделав большой глоток, Энди взглянул на Эшли и с улыбкой сказал:

— Если кто-нибудь сейчас видел, как мы вдвоем сюда заходили, то непременно потом будут говорить, что мы приехали сюда специально, чтобы потрахаться.

Да, в ходе сегодняшнего интервью их опять спрашивали про это мифическое Эндли, хотя сам журналист с большим трудом старался не ржать.

Эшли усмехнулся.

— Слушай, а почему бы и нет? Ситуация располагает. Может, дадим им уже реальный повод? И не в моих правилах отказываться от секса, когда подворачивается привлекательная возможность. А ты, вроде бы, симпатичный.

— Хм… возможно, ты прав, — сказал Энди, смеясь. — Ты, кстати, тоже ничего…

— Давай, малыш, иди ко мне, — сказал Эшли театрально низким голосом, отставляя бокал в сторону и взглядом указывая на свои колени.

Энди громко рассмеялся.

— Ммм… детка, как скажешь, — ответил он и, подойдя к Эшли, быстро уселся боком к нему на колени, обвив его шею руками.

Да, черт возьми, до этого момента это всё еще была просто шутка.

Эшли обнимает Энди в ответ, забывая, или просто даже не думая, что после фотосессии Энди всё еще в одной из своих концертных маек, открывающих его выступающие ребра. Руки Эшли касаются обнаженной теплой кожи. Какое приятное ощущение. Непроизвольно, его пальцы делают поглаживающее движение. Этого оказывается достаточно. Энди тут же реагирует на такое, уже настоящее, не игровое, прикосновение, с отрывистым вздохом вздрагивая всем телом. Эшли слышит этот вздох, ощущает эту дрожь своими ладонями и своими бедрами. Он узнает эти неконтролируемые сигналы тела, безошибочно указывающие, что оно попало во власть одного на двоих возбуждения, которое заставит ощущать прикосновения другого с десятикратной остротой, заставит обоих стремиться к одной единой цели и уничтожит остальной мир до тех пор, пока цель не будет достигнута. Эшли чувствует, как собственное его тело отвечает стремительно разливающейся по нему горячей дрожью нетерпения и жадности. Его пальцы сильнее вдавливаются в эту нежную кожу, руки решительно тянут вдруг такое желанное тело ближе к себе. Неужели? Неужели это правда происходит и они оба попали в эту воронку необратимой страсти?

Он поднимает глаза на Энди и встречается с его удивленным взглядом, в котором тот же вопрос. Не отрываясь глядя глаза в глаза, они на мгновение замирают, словно спрашивают, испытывают и проверяют друг друга. Только мгновение. И они оба вспыхивают как две воспламененные одновременно спички, бросаясь и впиваясь в губы друг друга.

Первые поцелуи похожи на какое-то дикое сумасшествие. Полный, яростный хаос. Словно они отчаянно хотят пожрать друг друга, словно они ненавидят друг друга и сражаются насмерть. И погибнуть должны оба, обязательно оба. Эшли осознает, что одна его рука на затылке у Энди, хватает его за волосы и поворачивает его голову так, что кажется, что он хочет свернуть ему шею, и кажется, что он бы непременно сделал это, если бы не мешал этому сам своими поцелуями. Другая его рука на пояснице, отчаянно пытается пробраться под ткань таких узких джинсов, от злости специально стараясь оставить синяки на открытой коже. Эшли чувствует, как пальцы Энди впиваются ему в спину, тянут его майку вверх, одновременно, сквозь ткань, расцарапывая ему кожу ногтями. И Эшли знает, что Энди тоже делает это специально, но он знает, что Энди не может сейчас иначе. И Эшли это нравится, он хочет больше боли, хочет сильнее чувствовать их близость.

Он ненадолго выпускает Энди из объятий, давая ему стащить с себя майку. Майку Энди он просто разрывает на нем, на его груди, скидывая следом остатки этой предательской тряпки с его точеных плеч, в одно из которых он тут же впивается зубами. Да, еще один синяк-узор для Энди на память от него. Энди же сладостно стонет, подаваясь навстречу ему. Боже, да они оба просто рехнулись, совсем слетели с катушек.

Эшли изо всех сил прижимает обнаженный торс Энди к своей груди. Новая серия рвущих зубами губы поцелуев, пока их руки как в порыве откровения обшаривают тела друг друга.

Нужно двигаться дальше. Обхватив Энди за плечи и поясницу, Эшли сваливает его бедра со своих на диван, укладывает на спину, припадает к его шее, выцеловывая и вылизывая ее, до одури упивается запахом его волос и ощущением бешено пульсирующих на шее венок. Долго не задерживается, следует ниже. Эшли не смотрит, он инстинктивно находит губами на покрывшейся тонким слоем пота горячей коже, один за другим, маленькие, затвердевшие соски. Пощады им оказывается еще меньше, чем губам Энди. Эшли лишь с трудом удерживает себя от того, чтобы не сомкнуть зубы слишком сильно. Задыхаясь, Энди отрывисто вскрикивает. Кажется, это какие-то слова. Эшли различает в стонах свое имя и слово «да». Крышу сносит окончательно. Он возвращается к губам Энди, закрывает их поцелуем, заталкивает свой язык глубоко ему в рот. Пусть задохнется. Пальцы Энди вцепляются в его волосы, тянут его голову сильнее к себе. Еще немного и они выбьют поцелуем друг другу зубы. Рука Эшли вновь скользит вниз по выступающим ребрам, стараясь прочувствовать большим пальцем все промежутки между ними. Мягкий изгиб талии, выступающая тазовая косточка. Черт, широкий кожаный ремень с металлическими заклепками и снова ткань джинсов, защищающая от его прикосновений узкие бедра. Но жар кожи чувствуется даже сквозь эту ткань. Рука пробегает вниз до острой коленки и возвращается обратно уже по внутренней стороне бедра. Кровь в висках стучит сильнее, когда он чувствует, как ноги Энди раздвигаются навстречу его движению. Он накрывает ладонью его пах, с триумфом ощущая, как у Энди там всё стоит и как вздрагивает навстречу этому прикосновению. Нетерпеливо и грубовато рука поглаживает и сжимает член Энди сквозь ткань, Энди громко стонет ему в губы. Нужно срочно избавиться от его одежды. Приходится отстраниться. Эшли торопиться побыстрее разобраться с пряжкой, пуговицами и молнией. Замерев, Энди с вдруг появившимся испугом в широко открытых бирюзовых глазах следит за его движениями. С застежками покончено. Руки проникают за край джинсов, начинают тянуть их вниз. На Энди нет нижнего белья. Подушечки пальцев касаются волосков на лобке…

Вдруг Энди, словно к нему внезапно возвращается рассудок, хватает его за руки, останавливая их.

— Эшли, нет, подожди, — вскрикивает он, одновременно выворачиваясь из-под Эшли, и, соскальзывая с дивана, встает на ноги, хочет отпрянуть.

Но Эшли тут же бросается следом за своей добычей. Толкает его к стене сбоку от дивана, прижимает к ней спиной, крепко удерживая в своих руках его запястья. Энди вновь замирает. Эшли смотрит в его лицо. Красные искусанные губы сладострастно приоткрыты и дрожат, взгляд помутнен желанием. Но он напуган, самим собой и происходящим. Он еще пытается найти силы сопротивляться.

— Эшли, пожалуйста, — шепчет он, — остановись…

Произнесено отчетливо, но таким тоном, которому бы больше подошли слова «да трахни ты меня уже скорее».

Эшли отпускает его руки и осторожно кладет свои ему на талию, одновременно прижимаясь к его бедрам своими, давая ему узнать и свое возбуждение. Он наклоняется к уху Энди.

— Останови меня, — говорит он и слегка прикусывает мочку уха, а потом добавляет с усмешкой. — Ты ведь можешь меня остановить… Если захочешь…

Энди приподнимает руки, и на секунду кажется, что он собирается оттолкнуть Эшли. Но тут он издает стон, стон отчаяния от поражения, обвивает шею Эшли руками и сам ловит его губы для нового поцелуя. Победа. Непонятно чья. Может, их общая, а может, этого безумия, которое ими овладело. Но Энди точно больше не станет вырываться. Можно не торопиться, насладиться моментом.

Целуя Энди, уже медленнее, Эшли, наконец-то сдвигает вниз джинсы с его бедер, начинает поглаживать его маленькие, округлые и такие упругие ягодицы. С ума сойти, до чего же это приятно и соблазнительно. Эшли не может удержаться и с силой сжимает их. Энди тихо вскрикивает и вздрагивает. Джинсы соскальзывают по стройным, тонким ногам на пол. Энди полностью обнажен. Эшли притягивает его крепче к себе одной рукой, ему словно хочется согреть его своим телом. Но тело Энди и так, кажется, сейчас просто плавится от его прикосновений, само льнет к нему, отзывается на каждое движение. Он и не думал никогда, что Энди может быть таким чувственным. Пальцы другой руки пробираются в ложбинку между ягодиц, исследуют его там и осторожно, пока только на поверхности, массируют. Эшли чувствует, как ноги Энди дрожат и подкашиваются, он цепляется за его плечи, чтобы не упасть, его приходится поддерживать за талию и крепче прижимать к стене. Эшли понимает, что ему уже самому тяжело тут стоять. Да, можно было бы не торопиться, если бы они оба не были уже на грани.

Эшли обхватывает Энди обеими руками, крепко прижимает к себе и тащит к столу, резко толкает на него. Энди едва успевает притормозить руками, сбивая в сторону оставленный там бокал, который с дребезгом разбивается об пол. Черт с ним. Эшли подхватывает Энди под зад и усаживает на стол, следом раздвигая ему ноги и сразу помещая свои бедра между ними, чтобы Энди не смог сдвинуть их обратно. Энди снова испуганно вздрагивает, его пальцы впиваются Эшли в плечи.

— Тсс… тише… — Эшли успокаивающе поглаживает Энди по спине, пробегает пальцами вдоль позвоночника, целует и слегка покусывает нежную кожу на изящной шее, теребит кончиком языка сережку в ухе.

Энди снова начинает таять в его объятьях, его руки спускаются Эшли на грудь, скользят ниже. Черт, Энди сам тянется к его ширинке, намереваясь расстегнуть. Эшли не позволяет ему это сделать, перехватывая его руки. Нет, иначе он просто кончит прямо сейчас. Его член и так напряжен в штанах уже до предела, что даже больно сдерживаться. Только не это. Эшли внезапно ясно осознает, что подарить Энди самый незабываемый оргазм — для него сейчас вопрос жизни и смерти. И он знает, что Энди потребуется больше времени. У Эшли самого это был первый раз с парнем, а в том, что это будет первый раз для Энди, он ни на секунду не сомневается.

Глубоко и влажно целуя Энди в губы, придерживая его одной рукой за затылок, а другой на уровне лопаток, Эшли подается вперед, вынуждая Энди отклоняться назад. Он подчиняется, но пытается упереться в стол локтями. Эшли не позволяет ему и этого, наклоняется ниже, заставляя полностью лечь на спину. Еще один особенно затяжной глубокий поцелуй, и Эшли выпрямляется, окидывая взглядом всю картину. Дыхание перехватывает от этого зрелища. Энди перед ним, полностью обнаженный, полностью раскрытый, возбужденный. Согнутые в коленях и разведенные в стороны ноги слегка дрожат, узкая грудная клетка высоко вздымается в учащенном дыхании, щеки и шея Энди под взглядом Эшли тут же заливаются краской смущения, Энди смотрит на него встревоженно и с мольбой, но это мольба о продолжении. Черт, Эшли уверен, что никто, кроме Энди, не смог бы выглядеть так соблазнительно и так невинно одновременно. Самое прекрасное тело, охваченное самым страстным желанием, а оттого ставшее еще прекраснее. Эшли хочет это тело, хочет больше всего на свете. Нет, не тело, не только его, он хочет Энди, всего целиком, каким он всегда его знал и каким увидел сейчас. Пробежав пальцами по впалому животику, задержавшись немного на аккуратной впадинке пупка, Эшли осторожно поглаживает шелковистую, влажно поблескивающую кожу вдоль длинного члена Энди, нежно прикасаясь к налившейся головке. Энди прикрывает глаза и тонко стонет, его дрожь усиливается, он начинает извиваться. Поглаживающе проведя и слегка и ненадолго сжав твердые яички, Эшли переходит к промежности, начиная массировать анус Энди сразу двумя большими пальцами, поочередно стараясь погрузить то один, то другой. С каждым разом всё глубже. Энди стонет уже не переставая, судорожно, до побелевших костяшек пальцев, хватается руками за край стола. У Эшли самого руки начинают дрожать при мысли, что это он, Эшли, таким образом прикасается не к кому-нибудь, а к Энди в самых интимных его местах. А Энди еще сам начинает подаваться бедрами навстречу его движениям, сам насаживаться на его пальцы. Нет, это уже слишком, он не может больше ждать. Он вводит в Энди указательный и средний палец одной руки, продолжая растягивать его внутри. Другой рукой он расстегивает себе молнию, наконец-то освобождая свой изнемогающий от напряжения член, берет его в руку, начиная большим пальцем размазывать по головке обильно выступающую смазку, стараясь получше увлажнить ее всю. Для Энди. Эшли надеется, что смог его достаточно подготовить. Без ложной скромности Эшли знает, что его собственный член, мягко говоря, совсем не маленький. А Энди такой узкий. Но тело Энди само зовет его. Эшли вытаскивает из Энди пальцы и кладет руку ему на бедро.

— Энди…

Эшли нужно, чтобы Энди открыл глаза, посмотрел на него, ему нужно взглядом задать ему последний вопрос, получить последнее разрешение. Энди смотрит на него, снова этот легкий испуг, но Энди утвердительно кивает, снова закрывая глаза и с силой закусывая нижнюю губу, ожидая дальнейшего. Даже еще чуть шире раздвигает ноги.

За бедра Эшли подтягивает его ближе к краю стола и направляет в него свой член, помогая рукой. Энди болезненно, но в то же время сладострастно, стонет. Головка уже внутри, Эшли медленно продвигается дальше, удерживая бедра Энди в своих руках. Стоны усиливаются, Энди уже стонет в голос, вот-вот сорвется на крик. Эшли понимает, что постепенность тут не подходит, нужны решительные меры. Он резко входит в Энди почти на полную. Тело Энди словно подбрасывает вверх, он прогибается в пояснице, вновь вцепляясь руками в край стола, и тут же падает обратно. Он не в силах даже закричать, видно, как у него перехватывает дыхание, и он судорожно ловит ртом воздух. Его глаза широко распахиваются, и в них стоят слезы. На мгновение Эшли пугается того, что он сделал. Но тут он понимает, что ноги Энди уже не стоят на столе согнутыми в коленях — они обхватывают его талию, и пятки Энди больно врезаются ему в поясницу. Энди сам удерживает его и тянет ближе к себе, глубже в себя. Эшли слегка выходит и вновь толкается вперед. Теперь Энди снова стонет, снова болезненно, но уже с долей наслаждения. Эшли постепенно ускоряет темп.

— Эшли… пожалуйста… — различает он слова в непрерывных и громких стонах.

— Что?

— Сильнее! — практически кричит Энди.

Эшли одним движением закидывает ноги Энди себе на плечи и входит до упора так, что слышится звук шлепка. Снова неестественно глубокий прогиб в пояснице и новый судорожный вздох. К Эшли возвращается та ярость, которая была в их самых первых поцелуях, а Энди отчаянно извивается под ним. Их тела раскалены, пот струится ручьями. Вот она — финальная необратимость. Эшли замечает, что Энди тянется рукой к своему члену. С легким ударом Эшли откидывает ее в сторону, и сам берет член Энди в плотное кольцо своих пальцев. Он хочет все сделать сам, чтобы Энди был обязан своим оргазмом только ему. А до оргазма им обоим остаются какие-то мгновения. Отрывистый и особо громкий стон, и Эшли чувствует, как тело Энди сжимается и пульсирует вокруг его члена, а на его пальцы начинает обильно изливаться горячая сперма. То, чего он ждал. Эшли перестает сдерживать себя.

— О, Энди! — с этим стоном, от которого он не мог удержаться, Эшли кончает у него внутри, желая отдать Энди всё, еще больше наполнить его собой.

Когда Эшли выходит, ноги Энди безвольно соскальзывают с плеч вниз, он кажется совершенно изможденным, но таким удовлетворенным. Эшли склоняется над ним, осторожно убирая с лица прилипшие мокрые от пота прядки волос, благодарно и долго целует в губы, получая такой же ответ, приподнимает его за плечи, вновь усаживая на столе. Голова Энди бессильно падает ему на плечо, Энди жмется к нему и Эшли обнимает его в ответ, чувствуя, что сейчас он держит в объятиях самое драгоценное, что есть в его жизни. Оба тяжело дышат, слышно, и даже ощущаемо, как учащенно колотятся сердца обоих. Волшебная минута. И чувствуется, что сейчас кто-то должен прошептать «я люблю тебя», а другой ответить «я тоже люблю тебя». Эшли кажется, что эти слова вот-вот сорвутся с его губ…

Он не знает, почему он этого тогда не сказал. Может быть, потому что никогда никому не говорил этого раньше. А может, ждал, что первый скажет Энди, а сам просто обнимал его, поглаживая по спине и целуя его лицо и шею. Наверное, всё слишком затянулось и момент был упущен.

Энди первый разорвал их объятья. Эшли с замиранием почувствовал тот момент, когда из льнущего и доверчивого тело Энди вдруг стало напряженным. А затем он отстранился и не то чтобы оттолкнул, а скорее отодвинул Эшли от себя в сторону рукой, сам соскальзывая со стола. От этого движения почему-то больно резануло по груди, где-то в районе легких. Словно заставляя себя не смотреть в его сторону, Энди подбирает с пола свою одежду или то, что от нее осталось. Эшли растерян, он совершенно не знает, что он должен сейчас сказать или сделать.

— Всё нормально? — наконец-то спрашивает он и тут же ненавидит себя за этот идиотский вопрос.

— Да, всё классно, — отвечает Энди слишком поспешно, стараясь улыбнуться. — Уже поздно. А нам завтра с утра опять сюда возвращаться.

Эшли говорит что-то по поводу работы на завтра. Энди подхватывает эту тему. И вот они уже с нервной старательностью не делать пауз, обсуждают запись очередной песни.

Черт! Они ведь с того момента так за две недели ни словом и не обмолвились о произошедшем. До сегодняшнего дня.

Нет, они не перестали общаться и не начали избегать друг друга. Но говорили только о работе или совершенно посторонних вещах. И чувствовалось напряжение. Теперь было легче общаться при посторонних, хотя раньше всё было наоборот. А теперь наедине, как они ни старались, повисали паузы, как ожидание чего-то, и нужно было срочно находить новые и безопасные темы для разговора. И они стали друг с другом омерзительно… вежливыми. Словно они не были самыми близкими, почти родными людьми, имеющими право посылать друг друга трехэтажным матом без всяких обид, а лишь поверхностными знакомыми, вынужденными соблюдать какие-то нормы общения и приличия. Какого черта! Неужели после того, как они сломали последний барьер между собой и были единым целым, ощущая тело и чувства другого, как свои собственные, они теперь отдалятся друг от друга, станут чужими людьми?

Нет, этого нельзя было допустить. Нужно было как можно скорее обсудить произошедшее и прояснить эту ситуацию. И казалось бы, что тут нет ничего сложного. Просто напрямую начать этот разговор. Сказать что-то типа того, что всякое бывает, особенно под алкоголем — хотя на самом-то деле они даже близко не были пьяны, — что это ничего не значит, и они могут просто жить дальше, оставив произошедшее как их маленький и забавный секрет.

Но Эшли вовсе не был уверен, что это именно то, что он хотел бы сказать или услышать. А точнее, совсем не то.

Эта ночь значила еще как много. То, что он чувствовал тогда и переживал теперь — это было ни на что не похоже. И это очень пугало. Пугало то, что теперь Энди, такой, каким он ощутил его тогда, занимал все его мысли, вызывая отчаянно голодное желание. И ладно бы дело ограничивалось тем, что Эшли уже, наверное, сотни раз воспроизвел в своей памяти произошедшую ночь во всех мельчайших подробностях, а в своем воображении уже переимел Энди во всех мыслимых и немыслимых позах! В конце концов, это были вполне обычные эротические фантазии. Ну, если не считать того факта, что их главным героем был его лучший друг. Но ведь на смену сценам страстного и громкого секса, или даже вместо сцен секса, в голову лезли совсем другие картинки. Вроде того, как они с Энди вместе в ванной чистят зубы перед одним зеркалом или как они, наутро после бурной ночи, вместе пьют кофе у него или у Энди на кухне перед тем, как, опять же, вместе поехать на студию. Это еще что за розово-сопливая хрень?! Откуда она взялась у него в голове?! Такого ведь никогда раньше и ни с кем не было. И почему она вызывает такое мучительно приятное, щемяще-тянущее ощущение где-то внутри грудной клетки? Эшли хотелось ударить себя или хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь со всей дури заехал ему кулаком по морде и выбил эти мысли у него из головы!

И мало того, что уже одни его собственные мысли вгоняли его в панику, — он не знал, что думает и чувствует по этому поводу Энди, и чувствует ли что-нибудь. Ведь он же первый отстранился тогда, сделав вид, что ничего не произошло, и сейчас ничего не говорит по этому поводу. Может быть, Энди и в самом деле всё равно? Нет. Эшли же видит, что Энди тоже нервничает, он даже заметил, что в эти две недели Энди стал больше курить. Но ведь это могут быть просто переживания из-за того, как теперь будут складываться их дружеские, а главное, деловые отношения. Ведь для Энди всегда именно работа и карьера были на первом месте. А отношения…

В конце-концов, Энди был женат! Хорошо хоть, что сейчас тут не путалась под ногами его Джулиет, у которой — в кои-то веки! — возникли какие-то свои собственные семейные дела, а то бы Энди точно не преминул устроить на студии слюнявые демонстрации своего «семейного счастья», как он обычно это делает по всему интернету. Эшли мог бы многое сказать по поводу этих отношений, но раньше он предпочитал просто молчать и не лезть не в свое дело. А так, если у Эшли и не было никогда серьезных отношений, то и Энди он никогда не видел влюбленным. И Эшли не понимал, за каким чертом кому-то может понадобиться жениться в таком возрасте, особенно если этот кто-то — знаменитость. Сам же Эшли намеревался использовать по полной свою молодость, привлекательность и известность и не пропустить мимо ни одной симпатичной юбки и силиконовых сисек. И строго придерживался выполнения этого плана… До той ночи. А Энди, совершенно не будучи страстно влюбленным, до той ночи на самом деле придерживался, Эшли знал это, своего обета моногамии, а не только трезвонил об этом на всех углах. Словно ему мало было того, что он и так рок-звезда, словно ему нужно было еще больше продемонстрировать свою недосягаемость для тысяч «простых смертных», смотрящих на него с обожанием. Может быть, своей холодностью и молчанием Энди и ему хочет продемонстрировать, что та ночь была случайностью, и Эшли больше тут не на что рассчитывать. А Эшли как-то не улыбалась перспектива брать на себя роль несчастного воздыхателя.

Злые мысли. Обычно они накрывали Эшли, когда заканчивался очередной день на студии и заканчивался опять ничем, никак не проясняя эту давящую неопределенность. В такие моменты Эшли думал, что Энди будет последним человеком на Земле, которому он признается в своих чувствах.

И в то же время ему захотелось прибить Джейка, когда в один из дней на слова Эшли, что он хочет уехать пораньше и заехать в бар, он со смехом спросил: «И кто сегодня эта счастливица? Или ты еще не решил?». Эшли тут же непроизвольно взглянул на сидевшего поблизости Энди. Энди тоже взглянул на него, но резко отвел глаза. Ни с кем Эшли не собирался встречаться, и ему почему-то не хотелось, чтобы Энди думал, что он встречается с кем-нибудь после него. Он уже хотел возразить, но тут же подумал, что с его стороны будет глупо отрицать предположение Джейка. В общем, он пробормотал что-то бессвязное, чего он и сам не понял.

Нет, так долго продолжаться не могло. Ситуация должна была как-то разрешиться. И вот сегодня она разрешилась. Да так, что хуже не придумаешь.

И Эшли подумал вовсе не о своих связанных руках и ране на голове, он с болью вспомнил их разговор с Энди. Неужели те слова так и останутся последними, которые он сказал Энди. Если бы только можно было повернуть время вспять, хоть на несколько часов, о, он бы наплевал на свою поганую гордость и сказал бы Энди то, что чувствует на самом деле, сказал бы Энди, что он любит его…

***

Нервное напряжение, внезапно потребовавшее хоть какого-то действия, заставило Энди со злостью раздавить в пепельнице еще недокуренную сигарету. Но расправившись с одной сигаретой, он тут же неосознанно вытащил из пачки другую. Свои действия он понял, только когда резко выдохнул дым первой и слишком глубокой затяжки. Энди заглянул в пачку:

— Черт бы тебя побрал, Эшли! — прошипел он вслух. В этом помещении на студии сейчас все равно никого не было.

Несколько месяцев Энди упорно работал над тем, чтобы завязать с курением, и уже достиг больших успехов: ему удалось сократить количество сигарет до трех-двух в день. Но в последние две недели, с той самой ночи, все его усилия пошли к чертям. А сегодняшний день вообще был катастрофой: сейчас, когда еще можно было спорить, теперь уже вечер или все еще день, это была уже вторая пачка, и даже она была наполовину пуста.

Энди снова поспешно затянулся. Всё равно он не сможет сейчас себя остановить. И уж лучше сигареты. А бороться сразу с двумя зависимостями он был не в силах.

— О, Энди, ты всё еще здесь? Продолжаешь работать, даже когда остальные уже разъехались? — прозвучало приторно-заискивающим тоном.

Энди ничего не ответил, продолжая упорно разглядывать подлокотник своего кресла, и Стефани продолжила свой путь к противоположной двери. Когда она прошла мимо него, Энди поднял глаза и бросил взгляд на ее удалявшуюся спину, и внезапно он ощутил такой прилив злости, что ему захотелось схватить со стоявшего рядом столика пустую стеклянную бутылку и послать ей вдогонку, да так, чтобы эта бутылка угодила ей прямиком в голову и тут же вырубила ее нахрен. В конце концов, ведь это из-за нее вчера днем у них с Эшли произошел этот отвратительный скандал, а теперь Энди не может даже связаться с ним.

Но Энди тут же сделал глубокий вдох. Надо срочно взять себя в руки. Чего он вообще так распереживался? Если Эшли хочет обижаться и продолжать вести себя как козел, то это его проблемы. Это он во всем виноват, и Стеф тут вовсе ни при чем. А Энди вообще не собирался разговаривать с ним после вчерашнего, даже если Эшли стал бы вымаливать у него прощение. Ну, если только при других. Не хватало еще, чтобы все догадались, чтО между ними происходит. И до сегодняшнего утра Энди стойко придерживался своего решения не звонить Эшли первым, хотя и проворочался всю прошедшую ночь без сна, переживая из-за того, что сам наговорил лишнего и сказал совсем не то, что чувствовал и думал на самом деле. Но он был слишком зол, слишком обижен на Эшли за тот разговор, да и за всё прочее в целом.

Но когда сегодня прошел уже час с условленного времени начала работы, а Эшли так и не появился на студии, Энди не выдержал. Ведь это же реальный и серьезный повод для звонка, он, как лидер группы, имеет право знать, где Эшли черти носят, и почему он заставляет всех себя ждать и позволяет себе срывать общий план работы над записью альбома. И нет, это вовсе не предлог, чтобы просто услышать его голос и по тому, как будет складываться разговор, постараться понять, как Эшли сейчас относится к нему и не всё ли у них потеряно.

Но телефон Эшли ответил ему даже не сообщением, что аппарат абонента выключен, он ответил ему гробовой тишиной, словно номер вообще не был активен. Зачем-то повторив свою попытку еще пару раз и получив тот же результат, Энди стал расспрашивать ребят. Но ни Джейк, ни Кристиан, ни Джинкс также не видели Эшли со вчерашнего дня. Энди позвонил Эшли на домашний телефон и слушал гудки, пока не включился автоответчик. Он тут же нажал на сброс. Но через пару минут нервного прохаживания взад и вперед по комнате, Энди снова набрал номер и, дождавшись сигнала автоответчика, начал раздраженным голосом говорить, что если Эшли сейчас дома, то пусть немедленно возьмет трубку и объяснит свое отсутствие, потому что все его уже заждались. Трубку никто не снял.

Энди закурил и принялся вслух возмущаться тем, что такое отношение к работе является недопустимым, пока Крис не вызвался съездить к Эшли домой, чтобы, как он выразился, «наш Энди наконец-то перестал психовать».

«И мне плевать, насколько он пьян или какое у него похмелье, — крикнул Энди Крису вслед. — Непременно тащи эту сволочь сюда, и пусть ему будет хреново!»

Энди чувствовал, что ему стало просто жизненно необходимо увидеть Эшли.

Но Кристиан вернулся с сообщением, что Эшли дома нет и, судя по содержимому почтового ящика, он там и не появлялся минимум со вчерашнего дня. Тогда Энди, окончательно теряя равновесие, начал звонить тем знакомым Эшли, номера которых у него были и у которых он мог бы оказаться с большей вероятностью, всё ещё продолжая прикрываться работой над записью альбома. Остальные, не понимая, разумеется, причин такой нервозности Энди, пытались успокоить его, говоря, что хотя это и не особо профессионально, но Эшли вполне мог загулять с кем-нибудь вчера вечером и еще не прийти в себя, а они сами вполне могут пока заняться той частью работы, для которой присутствие Эшли не так уж обязательно. От этих слов Энди бесился еще больше, заявлял, что не намерен отступать от намеченного плана работы, что он не успокоится, пока не отыщет Эшли, — и продолжал делать свои звонки. Вскоре все трое объявили ему, что если Эшли, никого не предупредив, решил устроить себе выходной, а у Энди внезапно случился ПМС, то они тоже не намерены терять тут свое время, а потому они сейчас сваливают отсюда до завтра, а завтра они надеются обнаружить здесь более рабочую обстановку. Поскольку сведением композиций было заниматься еще рано, то вслед за ребятами не упустил возможность удрать пораньше со студии и их музыкальных продюсер, прихватив с собой обоих звукоинженеров.

И Энди остался один.

Он злился на ребят, за то, что они бросили его здесь одного, хотя и понимал, что он сам в этом виноват. Но он не мог сейчас думать о работе. Но и уехать из студии сам он сейчас тоже не мог. Подсознательно ему хотелось быть там, где он в последний раз виделся с Эшли, словно было больше шансов, что Эшли должен был вернуться именно сюда. Да и на студии еще оставались хоть какие-то люди, кто-то из второразрядного персонала еще был здесь, включая ту же Стефани. А что бы с Энди стало происходить, если бы он остался совершенно один? Он чувствовал, что переживает уже не только из-за их с Эшли ссоры и их отношений, что его переживания принимают уже более серьезный оборот. Энди позвонил всем знакомым Эшли обоего пола, которых только знал, чередуя эти звонки с новыми, и опять безрезультатными, попытками дозвониться самому Эшли. Ему пока еще хватало силы воли и мозгов не начать звонить родным Эшли, чтобы не волновать их, возможно, понапрасну. А может, дело было в том, что звонок родным оставался последней надеждой и последним рубежом, перейдя который, нужно было бы уже подумать о том, чтобы начать обзванивать больницы и… морги…

Энди тут же обрывал себя на этих мыслях. Говорил себе, что должен перестать сходить с ума. Ведь остальные же ни о чем не парятся, а они-то видят ситуацию более объективно, чем Энди. Конечно, нет ничего такого в том, что взрослый человек, а особенно такой, как Эшли, не ночевал дома, а на следующий день прогулял работу. Наверняка, он с какой-нибудь телкой. Он просто треплет ему нервы и играет на его чувствах. Наверняка, Эшли уже знает, что Энди его разыскивает, и просто смеется над ним. Или ему просто наплевать на него. Чертов Эшли!

Никогда раньше Энди не чувствовал себя влюбленным, то есть, он никогда не чувствовал себя страстно влюбленным. Он даже привык считать, что его в какой-то мере можно было бы назвать асексуальным. Чувственные удовольствия всегда мало что значили для него. И он даже гордился своей эмоциональной сдержанностью и контролем. Гордился тем, что, в отличие от остальных, он свободен от всех этих глупых страстей и переживаний и может всю свою энергию и эмоции вкладывать в свое творчество. Ему не нужны были все эти типа любовные похождения, которыми, по мнению людей, должны заниматься рок-звезды — у него просто никогда не было для этого времени. Поэтому он женился и, как ему казалось, полностью решил и закрыл вопрос со своей личной жизнью для всех окружающих и интересующихся. Ведь если он хотел добиться в музыке чего-то по-настоящему значимого, то этому нужно было отдавать себя целиком. Так он считал. Нет, конечно же, секс всегда присутствовал в его жизни и приносил удовольствие, но это всегда было на уровне физического удовлетворения естественной потребности или на уровне спокойной нежности. И эмоциональный контроль сохранялся.

Но то, что произошло той ночью…

Для него это было настоящим шоком. Этого не должно было случиться. Всё это было так неправильно, ужасно неправильно. Но всё было слишком прекрасно, Эшли был слишком прекрасен, чтобы можно было думать о том, что правильно. Энди никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Он не контролировал ни свое тело, ни свое сознание — всё его существо было захвачено этим мучительно-сладким безумием. И никакого окружающего мира не существовало, казалось, что даже его самого не существовало — существовал только Эшли. Энди ощущал и видел только его. Его прекрасные миндалевидные карие глаза, смотрящие так пристально не него, его экзотично-изящные черты лица и спадающие на лицо длинные черные волосы, его такое идеально стройное и такое идеально мужское тело. А если сам Энди и существовал, что он существовал только через взгляды и прикосновения Эшли к нему, через его горячие поцелуи, его сильные объятия, а потом и через затмевающее всё ощущение его внутри себя. Энди смутно помнил, что он тогда делал. Кажется, он даже пытался сопротивляться. То есть, это был не он, а какая-то отдельная, рациональная, часть его осознанно существующей личности, которая в ту ночь перестала быть частью настоящего его. Он не помнил, что он тогда говорил, просил ли остановиться или продолжать. Главное, что он точно знал и чувствовал всем своим существом, что он хотел продолжать до самого конца. Он не помнил, испытывал ли он боль. Если и испытывал, что эта боль была необходимым ингредиентом этого наслаждения, которое невозможно передать словами и невозможно забыть. И всё, о чем Энди мог думать все эти две недели — это Эшли и ИХ ночь. И всё, о чем он мечтал — это вновь вернуться в эти горячие объятья и ощутить на своем теле эти сильные поцелуи.

Нет, конечно, ему всегда было хорошо вместе с Эшли, лучше, чем с кем бы то ни было. Но не таким же образом! От одного воспоминания о произошедшем всё тело бросало в жар. Но были не только воспоминания. Ему воображалось и хотелось, чтобы Эшли нагнул его хоть на том же, хоть на любом другом столе и отодрал еще жестче, чем это было тогда. Или он представлял, как сам становится перед ним на колени, расстегивает ширинку и сразу же заглатывает его член, и как Эшли грубо хватает его за волосы и беззастенчиво откровенно трахает его в рот. И от этих мыслей было так волнующе жгуче-приятно. Потом сразу же делалось жутко стыдно, но от этого почему-то становилось только приятнее. Господи, да как у него вообще могли появляться подобные мысли?! Энди хотелось ударить себя или хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь со всей дури заехал ему кулаком по морде и выбил их у него из головы!

В конце концов, он был женат. Вот черт! Хорошо хоть, что Джу сейчас здесь не было. Если в разговорах по телефону ему еще удавалось вести себя «как обычно», то он не мог представить, что бы он стал делать, будь она рядом, и уж тем более он не мог представить, как бы он смог заниматься с ней сейчас сексом. Черт, черт! Всё же было так хорошо. Их отношения были такими устоявшимися, комфортными, спокойными… Джулиет всегда была для него такой… удобной. Энди и раньше иногда приходило в голову, что когда он называл ее своим «другом», в этом было слишком много правды, и даже иногда ловил себя на том, что думает о ней, как мог бы думать об автомобиле или о кресле. Типа, зачем покупать новое кресло, если и со старым полный порядок, и он уже к нему привык. Энди тут же отгонял эти мысли, говорил себе, что всё это просто глупые стереотипы о том, что любовь и отношения должны быть вечно какой-то драмой и чередой эмоциональных всплесков, а они с Джулиет просто взрослые, адекватные и уважающие друг друга люди…

Но сейчас, на контрасте, всё это становилось уж слишком очевидным. Уж кого другого, а Эшли точно никак нельзя было назвать удобным. Отношения с ним — ах, если бы только были эти отношения — сулили Энди одни проблемы. Они бы означали крах всего его привычного образа жизни, и их бы нужно было скрывать от публики. Но проблема даже не в этом, а в том что… это же Эшли! Большинство его «отношений», как те, живущие лишь несколько часов, бабочки — не доживают до рассвета и никогда не видят солнца. И, наверняка, та ночь, лучшая в жизни Энди, для самого Эшли значила немногим больше, чем его обычные сексуальные приключения. Энди испугался этого уже тогда, когда только начал приходить в себя после того невероятного оргазма. Когда они обнимали друг друга, ему так хотелось, чтобы Эшли сказал хоть что-нибудь, что развеяло бы этот страх. Но Эшли не сказал ничего. Было необходимо сделать вид, что для него это тоже не значит ничего серьезного — он бы не перенес, если бы Эшли первый дал ему это понять. И разве он неправильно поступил? Эшли же с тех пор так ни разу и не обмолвился о произошедшем. До вчерашнего дня. И разве вчерашние слова Эшли, на каких бы эмоциях они не были сказаны, не подтверждают ясно то, что та ночь для него ничего не значит. А Энди не собирается брать на себя роль несчастной жертвы бессердечного соблазнителя. Ну, уж нет! Да Эшли будет последним человеком на Земле, кому он признается в своих чувствах!

Эшли, вон, уже опять пошел по своим бабам и даже не счел нужным этого скрывать, словно специально давал понять Энди, что ему не стоит питать тут каких-то надежд. А чем Энди мог ему ответить? Джулиет рядом нет, а он, в отличие от Эшли, не может, тоже будучи известным, но при этом женатым, отправиться в бар и снять там себе телку, даже если бы он этого хотел. А тут только эта Стефани вьется возле него. Такой весьма, надо сказать, хреновый вариант, чтобы вызвать у Эшли ревность. Энди самому от себя было противно, что он почему-то стал позволять ей вокруг себя крутиться. Но его слишком злило поведение Эшли и вообще вся эта ситуация.

Да, абсолютно всё, что можно было счесть рациональными аргументами, было за то, чтобы постараться поскорее забыть ту ночь и раз и навсегда выкинуть мысли об Эшли, как о любовнике, из головы. Но тем не менее…

Сейчас, оставшись один на студии и сходя с ума от страха из-за исчезновения Эшли, Энди ясно осознавал, что ради него он готов пойти на всё и отказаться от всего. Ему нужен был Эшли, и только он. Только бы не случилось ничего непоправимого, только бы не оказалось слишком поздно. Если бы только сейчас увидеть его, хотя бы просто услышать его голос, Энди сразу же, наплевав на всё, признается ему в том, что чувствует на самом деле, скажет, что он любит его…

***

И всё-таки было необходимо подумать о Стефани. В конце концов, Эшли не сомневался, что сейчас он находится в ее доме, скорее всего, в подвале.

Впервые он увидел ее несколько месяцев назад за сценой во время проверки инструментов перед началом одного из концертов заключительной части их последнего тура. Кажется, чтобы получить право оказаться за кулисами, она обслужила пару их гастрольных менеджеров. В таком ее появлении не было ничего странного. Парни из временного гастрольного персонала частенько пользовались молоденькими дурочками, мечтающими попасть к своим кумирам, в собственных сексуальных целях. И как бы сами музыканты были недовольны подобными вещами, они ничего не могли с этим поделать: слишком укоренившейся была эта практика в мире музыкального шоу-бизнеса, да и музыканты всегда были слишком заняты концертом и подготовкой к нему, чтобы следить за тем, что там происходит в подсобках за сценой.

Но у Эшли Стефани вызвала чувство настороженности и не понравилась ему с первого взгляда. Возможно, потому что она не вписывалась в привычную схему. Не вписывалась возрастом: ей явно было даже не за двадцать, а скорее под тридцать. Не вписывалась внешностью: ее можно было назвать привлекательной, вернее, у нее были природные данные для того, чтобы быть привлекательной, но на общем фоне она выглядела такой блеклой в своей самой обычной скучной одежде и при почти полном отсутствии макияжа, напоминая монашку или скромную провинциальную училку. Глядя на нее, было вообще нереально предположить, что ей может нравиться подобная музыка. Сходство с монашкой усиливалось и выражением ее лица: широко открытые печальные глаза, губы поджаты в каком-то жертвенном смирении — образ совершенной святой невинности. И это у девицы, которая только что отсасывала сразу двум незнакомым мужикам!

И было непонятно, чего она, собственно, хочет! Эшли сделал предположение, что ее целью является Энди. Эшли заметил, что когда Энди появился на сцене, чтобы проверить работу своего микрофона и мониторного наушника, Стефани вздрогнула и пристально следила за ним взглядом, пока он не ушел обратно в гримерку. Но она так и не сделала ни малейшей попытки приблизиться к нему.

На следующем концерте, уже в другом городе, Эшли снова увидел за сценой эту особу, которая привлекла его внимание и так не понравилась еще в первый раз. Видимо, она опять воспользовалась уже проверенным способом. Его неприязнь только усилилась. Притащится за группой в другой город — это уже попахивало диагнозом невменяемой фанатки или настырного сталкера. Но Стефани, казалось, опять не предпринимала никаких действий. Что она тут вообще делает и зачем ей всё это нужно?

Если последний вопрос так и оставался без ответа, то первый прояснился довольно быстро. Во время концертов Стефани проявила изрядную изобретательность, сблизившись с одной из девушек, отвечавших за гардероб группы в турне. Изящный ход, если хочешь стать своей за кулисами. У обычных фанаток фантазия, как правило, не шла дальше того, чтобы напрямую предложить себя объекту своих воздыханий, в то время как невменяемые «суперфанатки», свято верящие в то, что именно они предназначены судьбой своему кумиру, при первой возможности просто набрасывались на несчастного избранника с воплями «Я люблю тебя!», видимо, считая, что судьба и предназначение всё остальное сделают за них.

Стефани же наоборот старалась не привлекать к себе внимание никого из группы, а вместо этого утвердилась среди временного и часто меняющегося гастрольного персонала низшего уровня в статусе девочки на побегушках и звании «эй, ты, как тебя там». Теперь она уже сопровождала группу всю оставшуюся часть турне. И было даже непонятно, платят ли ей что-нибудь за ее работу или она делает это на волонтерских началах.

Всё это было как-то подозрительно. И чувство дискомфорта и тревожности от ее присутствия только усиливалось. Эшли пытался несколько раз поднять вопрос о том, что было бы неплохо прогнать эту Стефани куда подальше. Но каждый раз на него смотрели как на идиота, не понимая, о ком он вообще говорит. А если Эшли удавалось объяснить, кого он имеет в виду, то на него смотрели как на еще большего идиота, не понимая, чем ему так помешала какая-то баба, чьего существования никто даже не замечает. А вот на этот вопрос у Эшли не было ответа, он и сам себе не мог объяснить, почему она ему так не нравится. Просто какая-то неясная интуиция заставляла его ощущать, что Стефани представляет опасность. Нет, не для него, было очевидно, что он ее вообще не интересует. И всё-таки Эшли вздохнул с облегчением, когда тур закончился, и Стефани исчезла с горизонта.

Как оказалось, он рано обрадовался.

После небольшого перерыва вся группа вновь собралась в Лос-Анджелесе, чтобы вплотную заняться записью и сразу же параллельно продвижением нового альбома, благо не только идей, но рабочего материала накопилось уже достаточно. А потому они на пару месяцев арендовали целиком здание одной студии звукозаписи, рассчитывая при интенсивной работе полностью уложиться в эти сроки.

И тут Эшли ждал неприятный сюрприз. Оказавшись в студии, он обнаружил, что за прошедшее время Стефани смогла втереться в доверие к их главному менеджеру и сделать себе «карьеру», поднявшись с низшего уровня случайного и временного гастрольного персонала и оказавшись среди людей, которые работали с участниками группы непосредственно и постоянно. Когда группа приступила к записи нового альбома, Стефани уже была одной из двух костюмерш, занимавшихся подготовкой костюмов группы для запланированных многочисленных фотосессий и предстоящих съемок новых музыкальных видео.

И теперь уже все, по крайней мере, выучили ее имя. И теперь она уже не выглядела настолько серой мышью, хотя ее лицо по-прежнему сохраняло это раздражающее выражение невинного и несчастного беспомощного птенчика. И эта показная скромность раздражала еще больше оттого, что сочеталась с тут же продемонстрированной угодливостью, желанием услужить всем и каждому, быть всем полезной, взять на себя или навязать себе различные дополнительные обязанности.

Но какого черта она вообще делает в Лос-Анджелесе! Судя по ее акценту с характерной растяжечкой, она была родом откуда-то из южных штатов. Уж не ради же этой довольно низкооплачиваемой работы она сюда приперлась. И если она могла позволить себе таскаться вслед за группой в турне, то какие-то деньги у нее должны были быть. Значит, всё-таки чокнутая фанатка.

И Эшли уже не сомневался, что именно Энди ее главная цель. Перед ним она заискивала особенно сильно. Можно было даже сказать, что она с ним флиртует, хотя она всегда делала это так, чтобы ее было невозможно напрямую в этом обвинить. И Эшли видел, что она всегда внимательно прислушивается ко всем разговорам Энди, говорил ли он с кем-то в студии или по телефону. А если Энди не убирал телефон сразу в карман, а клал его где-то рядом с собой, то Стефани вся напрягалась и неотрывно следила за его телефоном, словно ждала возможности его стащить.

А еще Эшли заметил, что Стефани, всегда исхитряясь находить себе занятие, никогда не покидала студию раньше Энди, как бы долго он там не оставался. Эшли это напрягало больше всего, ему становилось не по себе при мысли, что Энди может остаться наедине с этой одержимой. А потому, если Эшли видел, что Энди собирается задерживаться, то он сам, ничего не говоря, просто оставался на студии вмести с ним. Так ему было спокойнее.

Нет, беспокоило его вовсе не целомудрие Энди. Во-первых, Эшли прекрасно знал, что шансов у Стефани привлечь его внимание не больше, чем шансов слетать на Марс или получить нобелевскую премию по физике. Даже он сам скорее предпочел бы вечный онанизм, чем мараться о девицу, готовую отсасывать первому встречному ради прохода за кулисы, будь она хоть в десять раз симпатичнее, а что уж говорить про Энди. А во-вторых, сексуальная жизнь Энди, или ее отсутствие, вообще Эшли мало волновала. Ну, до той их ночи, разумеется.

Его беспокоило то, что он не верил, что она испытывает к Энди любовь или страсть, пусть даже нездоровую фанатскую. Да, она постоянно вилась вокруг него, говорила с ним до тошноты слащаво-ласковым голоском, но Эшли наблюдал за ней и в те моменты, когда она не разговаривала с Энди, но находилась неподалеку от него. И в эти моменты, когда она смотрела на Энди, на ее постном лице святоши мелькало выражение, которое можно было определить только как ненависть. Это пугало.

А тут еще эта ночь, после которой им с Энди все эти две недели было так тяжело общаться. И Стефани, словно улавливая это их отдаление друг от друга, тут же усилила свои попытки подлизаться к Энди. И Эшли со злостью замечал, что теперь сам Энди… Нет, не отвечает на ее ухаживания… Просто позволяет ей больше, чем стал бы терпеть в другое время. И Стефани пользовалась этим.

Эшли давно хотелось предупредить Энди насчет Стефани, но у него опять не было против нее никаких «улик», кроме собственных неясных ощущений и весьма спорных наблюдений.

Улик не было до сегодняшнего дня.

Черт, неужели это всё произошло только сегодня! Всего несколько часов назад!

Вся группа находилась в комнате звукозаписи. Но пока записывали отдельно партию гитары, Эшли решил выйти на улицу, чтобы проветриться и сделать один рабочий звонок. Он прохаживался с телефоном вокруг здания студии, и когда разговор был завершен, ему было удобнее зайти обратно через заднюю дверь. Проходя мимо костюмерной он заметил стоящую к нему спиной Стефани. Она не слышала его приближения, сосредоточенно разглядывая какую-то фотографию, которую держала в руках. «Скоро, уже скоро», — расслышал Эшли ее шепот. Эшли осторожно заглянул ей через плечо, чтобы понять, что изображено на фотографии. Сделать это удалось не сразу, а когда он понял, что это фотография Энди, он почувствовал, как по спине у него пробежал неприятный липкий холодок. И это было не удивительно, как и то, что он долго не мог узнать лицо Энди: у изображения были выколоты глаза, а сама фотография перечеркнута крест-накрест чем-то красным.

— Стеф… — произнес он.

От неожиданности она даже подпрыгнула и резко развернулась, тут же прижимая фотографию лицевой стороной к себе.

— О, Эшли, это ты. Ты меня так напугал… — затараторила она, стараясь улыбаться и торопливо убирая фото в висевшую у нее на плече сумку.

— Что это там у тебя? Покажи! — сказал Эшли, делая шаг вперед.

— А, нет, ничего… Ой, мне уже пора, извини… — почти взвизгнула она и выскочила в другую дверь.

Нужно было срочно поговорить с Энди. Ему повезло. Энди как раз решил выйти на улицу, видимо, чтобы снова закурить. Эшли последовал за ним.

— Энди, — окликнул он его уже на улице. — Энди, мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

Он заметил, как Энди слегка вздрогнул и его рука, достававшая сигарету из пачки, замерла.

— О чем? — спросил Энди тихо.

— Об этой Стефани.

— О Стефани?! — резко переспросил Энди, и в его голосе явно прозвучало разочарование.

— Слушай, тебе нужно держаться от нее подальше…

— Что? Опять она тебе чем-то не угодила? — проговорил Энди с недовольной гримасой, наконец-то прикуривая сигарету. — Тебе что, больше думать и говорить не о чем?

Эшли понял, что Энди ожидал разговора совсем другого рода. Но разве сейчас было до этого?

— Да послушай ты, — продолжил Эшли нетерпеливо. — Она опасна. У нее явно с головой не всё в порядке. Ты разве не помнишь, что она таскается за тобой еще со времени турне?

— Да, знаешь, я уже заметил, что она ко мне неровно дышит, — сказал Энди, с пренебрежительно-надменным видом выпуская дым из губ. — И что? Не она первая.

Эшли уже начинало бесить поведение Энди и его нежелание слушать.

— Неровно дышит? — повторил Эшли. — Я только что видел у нее твою фотографию с выколотыми глазами. Если она и неровно к тебе дышит, то это больше смахивает на ненависть.

— Что? С чего бы ей меня ненавидеть?

— О, а ты так уверен, что ты можешь всем только нравиться?

Энди снова вздрогнул и метнул на Эшли резкий взгляд, но быстро вернулся к равнодушному тону.

— Нет, — ответил он. — Просто, какой смысл таскаться столько времени за человеком, который тебе неприятен, и заигрывать с ним? Это как-то нелогично.

— Что за чушь ты городишь?! — крикнул Эшли, выходя из себя о того, что Энди не слышит его предупреждений о грозящей самому ему опасности. — Или у тебя самого проблемы с мозгами? Ты пытаешься найти логику в действиях ненормальной? Или, по-твоему, что, сумасшедшие могут выбирать, каким именно образом им свихнуться?

— О, а может быть, ты просто ревнуешь? — весело проговорил Энди, насмешливо взглянув на Эшли. — Уж не влюбился ли ты сам в меня случайно?

Эти слова… Вроде бы ничего такого особенного, но они просто ударили в главную болевую точку. Все эти две недели, думая об Энди, Эшли боялся самому себе признаться в том, что он влюбился, влюбился, возможно, впервые в жизни и без памяти. И то что сказаны эти слова были самим Энди и таким смеющимся тоном… В голове просто помутилось, и Эшли не успел даже осознать, как произнес…

— Вот только не льсти себе! Да, с бухлом на разок-другой и ты сгодишься… Но не более того!

Эшли увидел, как Энди тут же застыл в изумлении и побледнел. Осознав сказанное, Эшли уже хотел взять свои слова обратно… Но Энди его опередил…

— А с тобой даже один раз был лишним, — процедил он сквозь зубы сдавленным голосом. — Это самая большая ошибка в моей жизни!

Новый удар. Как об ошибке Энди говорил о том, что было лучшей ночью в жизни Эшли, и больше всего в жизни он мечтал эту ночь повторить…

— Да пошел ты… — проговорил Эшли.

Это были последние слова, которые они сказали друг другу. Эшли резко развернулся и быстрыми шагами направился к автомобильной стоянке. У себя за спиной он слышал, как резко открылась и с громким шумом захлопнулась за Энди дверь на студию.

Эшли не собирался оглядываться, он хотел просто поскорее уехать отсюда. И он уже взялся за ручку дверцы своего автомобиля, но тут он остановился в нерешительности, вспомнив о Стефани. Да, Энди, конечно, козел, но что там бормотала Стефани, глядя на его фотографию. Она явно что-то затевает против него, и это что-то она собирается осуществить в ближайшее время. Нужно срочно всё это выяснить.

Выругавшись про себя, Эшли развернулся и пошел обратно. Не горя желанием столкнуться сейчас с Энди, он снова зашел через заднюю дверь. Всё было тихо. Эшли осторожно заглянул в костюмерную. Там никого не было, но на диване валялась та самая сумка, которую недавно он видел на плече Стефани. Хоть ему было и неприятно это делать, но Эшли взял сумку и открыл ее. Обычный женский набор предметов. Фотографии там уже не было, только какой-то листок бумаги, сложенный вчетверо. Развернув его, Эшли увидел, что это экземпляр договора об аренде дома, заключенный недели за две до того, как группа приступила к записи альбома. Эшли подумал, что ведь они ничего не знают об этой Стефани и вряд ли она сама хоть что-то расскажет, а вот в ее жилище можно было бы найти какие-нибудь ответы. Порывшись в сумке еще, Эшли нашел две связки ключей: одни от машины — их он бросил обратно, другую связку он положил себе в карман. Он успеет съездить к ней домой и вернуться до того, как Стефани заметит пропажу. Эшли взглянул на адрес, указанный в договоре, — этот район Лос-Анджелеса был ему незнаком. Ладно, навигатор ему поможет. Кинув сумку на прежнее место, Эшли, ни с кем не столкнувшись, вновь вышел через заднюю дверь на улицу и вернулся на стоянку.

Ехать пришлось довольно долго. Райончик и в самом деле оказался захолустным. Старый и небогатый частный сектор, состоящий из небольших одноэтажных домишек с садовыми участками, доживавших свои последние дни. Здесь еще виднелись признаки жизни, но какие-то дома уже явно пустовали, а где-то и вовсе были снесены, а земля расчищена под новую и более масштабную застройку. Дом, к которому его привел навигатор, помещался как раз между двух уже покинутых домов с заколоченными дверьми. Выйдя из машины, Эшли поднялся на крыльцо нужного ему дома и достал ключи. Один из них подошел к входной двери.

Эшли быстро прошелся по небольшим комнатам. Он уже начинал чувствовать себя довольно глупо. Комнаты выглядели… обычно. Если не считать общего минимализма вещей и мебели, делавшего их похожими на монашеские кельи, а также исключительных, просто до тошноты, порядка и чистоты вокруг, которые всегда казались Эшли признаком чего-то ненормального. Но он не собирался сдаваться так легко. И тут он наткнулся на дверь, не похожую на межкомнатную. Скорее это была дверь, ведущая в какую-нибудь подсобку или подвал, и она была заперта. Он уже собирался попробовать, не подойдет ли к ней какой-нибудь ключ на связке, когда его внимание привлек к себе стоящий неподалеку старый письменный стол с одним запирающимся ящиком. Эшли направился к нему. На связке был один ключ, гораздо меньше остальных. Да, ключ оказался именно от этого ящика. Эшли выдвинул его… и замер.

Ящик оказался набит фотографиями и вырезками из журналов. Это всё были фотографии Энди, отдельно или с другими участниками группы, статьи про него и BVB. И на всех фотографиях у Энди были выколоты глаза, а лицо его перечеркнуто крестом. Здесь еще валялись листочки с какими-то записями, но внимание Эшли приковал к себе лежащий поверх всех этих бумажек здоровенный нож, похожий на охотничий или военный, с заостренным и специальным образом изогнутым лезвием на конце, делавшим его удобным для вонзания и вспарывания.

Эшли стоял пораженный, осознав, насколько серьезными были намерения Стефани, когда он услышал за спиной какой-то шорох, почувствовал движение. Он хотел повернуться, но не успел…

И вот он теперь заперт в подвале со связанными руками. Интересно, почему она его просто не убила? Зачем он понадобился ей живым? Но возможность узнать ответы на эти и все прочие вопросы появится, только если сама Стефани появится здесь.

Как оказалось, ждать этой возможности оставалось недолго. Скоро Эшли услышал какой-то шум у себя над головой, похожий на звуки шагов, затем металлический скрежет с той стороны двери, дверь отворилась и в проеме возникла Стефани. Она держала в руках тот самый нож из ящика, но при этом имела всё тот же хорошо знакомый вид невинной и несчастной овечки. В Эшли тут же вскипела злоба, он дернулся, намереваясь подняться на ноги. Но Стефани резко вытянула одну руку ладонью вперед, словно приказывая ему оставаться на прежнем месте и в том же положении, и слегка, как бы в шутку, погрозила ему ножом, сжимаемом в другой руке. Эшли остановился. Что он мог сделать? Все преимущества были на ее стороне. Она же спустилась на несколько ступенек вниз и неторопливо уселась на верхней ступеньке, глядя на Эшли своими, как всегда, печальными глазами. Эшли решил не начинать разговор первым. Стефани же и в этот раз не заставила себя долго ждать.

— О, Эшли, мне так жаль, мне, правда, очень жаль, — начала она тоном, который и в самом деле можно было назвать сочувственным. — Я не хотела бы причинить вред ни единой человеческой душе, пусть и погрязшей во грехе. И в первую очередь я боялась именно за тебя, боялась, что рано или поздно именно ты встанешь на моем пути и просто не оставишь мне другого выбора. Ведь ты предан ему как никто другой, одержим им как никто другой. И ты с самого начала, и только ты, почувствовал, что я несу ему угрозу, возмездие, а потому невзлюбил меня и действовал против меня. Я знала всё это. И всё это время именно ты стоял между ним и мною, мешал мне приблизиться к нему. Но я щадила тебя и в смирении ожидала, когда придет мой час. Но когда сегодня ты застиг меня врасплох, я поняла, что ты уже не остановишься, что ты пойдешь до конца. А я не могла позволить тебе сорвать мою миссию и позволить ему восторжествовать. Я была вынуждена, мне пришлось заманить тебя сюда…

— Тебе это с рук не сойдет, — проговорил Эшли, среагировав на последние слова Стефани. Всё предыдущее звучало как полная бредятина.

— Ты, в самом деле, так думаешь, Эшли? — Стефани улыбнулась, и в ее печальных глазах мелькнуло злобное самодовольство. — Ты разве кому-то признался, что рылся в моей сумке, украл мои ключи и отправился ко мне домой? Не думаю. Твой телефон я уничтожила, машину спрятала… и успела вернуться на студию до того, как кто-то заметил мое отсутствие. Иногда так полезно быть человеком, которого никто не замечает. Жаль только, что он сегодня уже успел уехать. А так, для всех это ты сегодня покинул студию раньше обычного, а я уехала оттуда только сейчас, в конце своего рабочего дня. И между двумя этими событиями, да и вообще между нами, для всех нет никакой связи. Да, через какое-то время тебя станут искать, и ты оставил мне слишком мало времени на осуществление моих планов… Но ведь и он теперь остался без своего верного защитника…

Очередная злобная ухмылка, от которой, вкупе со сказанными словами, мороз побежал по коже.

— За каким хреном ты всё это делаешь? — спросил Эшли.

— Это моя миссия, — ответила Стефани с невозмутимостью абсолютной уверенности в своей правоте. — Высшие силы поручили мне избавить мир от этого зла.

— Чё?

— О, Эшли, неужели ты не понимаешь даже сейчас? Он — это демон во плоти, засланный в этот мир, чтобы смущать и развращать человеческие души, предавая их в лапы сил зла. Это они наделили его красотой и сладкозвучным голосом, чтобы способствовать его черным делам. Я это сразу поняла. Как только впервые увидела, еще задолго до того, как узрела его воочию. Это было мое откровение, высшие силы выбрали меня своим орудием и призвали меня, и я осознала свое предназначения и подчинилась их воле. Да, ради этого мне уже на многое пришлось пойти, и еще многое предстоит сделать. Особенно мне не нравится лицемерить, делать вид, что я хочу его соблазнить. Но моя миссия важнее всего этого. Я всем готова пожертвовать ради нее. И мне не важно, что случится с моим бренным телом в этом мире, — я знаю, что если я одержу победу, то буду вознаграждена за свои жертвы в мире ином…

Говоря эти слова, Стефани мечтательно смотрела мимо Эшли, словно любуясь в глубине подвала видением этого небесного края и собственным образом, окруженным ореолом святости и славы.

— Да ты просто ёбнутая на всю голову! — крикнул Эшли. — Свихнулась на почве недотраха и никчемности своей бесполезной и никому не нужной жизни! Ты это хоть понимаешь?!

Стефани улыбнулась печальной улыбкой и тихо покачала головой.

— О, бедная заблудшая душа. Но я не обижаюсь и стану держать на тебя зла. Я ведь понимаю, что это твой разум давно помутнен, — произнесла она таким голосом, словно была готова плакать от жалости.

Эшли тихо сматерился. Он осознал свою ошибку. Глупо. Еще недавно он упрекал Энди в том, что тот пытается отыскать логику в действиях неадекватного человека, а теперь сам старается объяснить сумасшедшей то, что она сумасшедшая. Очень глупо. Глупо и бессмысленно. Эшли вдруг ясно ощутил свое бессилие. А следом по телу пробежал холодок отчаяния.

— Но я не хочу верить в то, что ты уже окончательно погиб, — проговорила Стефани, глядя на Эшли с почти материнской нежностью. — Я хочу надеяться, что твою душу еще можно спасти.

— Серьезно? — Эшли вновь оживился.

Может быть, еще не всё потеряно, и надо только постараться подыграть ей?

— Если ты сможешь показать и доказать мне, что ты готов принять спасение и отрекаешься от своих заблуждений, — продолжала Стефани певучим голоском.

— Да? И что я должен для этого сделать?

— О, мой дорогой Эшли, неужели не ясно? Ты должен помочь мне убить Энди…

***

Энди как раз вновь просматривал список всех номеров в своем телефоне, размышляя, куда еще он может позвонить, когда в комнату опять вошла Стефани. Энди сделал вид, что он сосредоточенно что-то читает, надеясь, что она не станет пытаться с ним заговорить. Но Стефани сразу же направилась к соседнему с его креслу и уселась в него так, словно была ученицей церковно-приходской школы на приеме у директрисы: с прямой спиной, плотно сжав колени, хотя сама была в брюках, смиренно сложив на коленях руки. Энди почувствовал, как в нем снова закипает раздражение. Было очевидно, что она намерена ему что-то сказать. Он не ошибся.

— Энди, мне больно смотреть на тебя, — начала она плаксивым голосом. — Ты так переживаешь из-за отсутствия Эшли?

Энди метнул на нее взгляд исподлобья и встретился с ее по-телячьи печальными глазами, глядевшими на него жалостливо и заискивающе. Нет, она всё-таки дождется, что он огреет ее бутылкой по голове. Тем более что она собиралась продолжать.

— Энди, это так несправедливо. Тебе не нужен такой человек как Эшли.

— Что?! — Энди резко повернулся к Стефани.

Он ослышался? Что эта дура вообще несет? Что она себе позволяет и куда она вообще лезет?

— О, Энди, я просто хочу сказать, что ты не должен так страдать из-за человека, который так с тобой обращается. Он совершенно не ценит тебя, если может сначала заняться с тобой сексом в какой-то костюмерной и почти сразу же отправиться проводить время с кем-то еще, а потом и вовсе исчезнуть, не думая о твоих чувствах. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего отношения к себе.

У Энди перехватило дыхание. И, наверное, его нижняя челюсть просто отвалилась, потому что глядя на него Стефани слегка вздрогнула и поспешно заговорила:

— О, Энди, прости меня. Я не хотела. Конечно, это всё не мое дело…

— Извини меня, — машинально проговорил Энди, поднимаясь с кресла. Голова кружилась. — Я… я сейчас…

Он быстро прошел в аппаратную и захлопнул за собой дверь. Опершись обеими руками на микшерную консоль, Энди стал смотреть на собственное слабое отражение в стекле, отделявшем аппаратную от комнаты звукозаписи. Ему надо было отдышаться и осознать значение только что услышанного. Откуда Стефани знает о том, что произошло у них с Эшли в костюмерной? Неужели Эшли кому-то об этом рассказал?

Да, за столько лет близкой дружбы они с Эшли знали все секреты друг друга, знали друг о друге всё, по крайней мере, знали больше, чем кто бы то ни было. И, как в любой настоящей дружбе, за столько лет у них, конечно же, возникали конфликты, иногда чуть ли не до мордобоя. Но они всегда знали грань между их текущим выяснением отношений и предательством доверия, и никогда не переходили эту грань. А то, что Энди сейчас услышал, было самым настоящим предательством по отношению к нему. Неужели их вчерашняя ссора была настолько серьезной, что Эшли всё-таки перешел черту?

Нет, не может быть, Энди отказывался поверить в это. Эшли не мог этого сделать, и уж тем более не в такой ситуации. Да Эшли просто физически не мог никому вчера рассказать об этом, он же сразу после их ссоры уехал со студии.

Или ссора и предательство тут ни при чем? Может быть, Эшли всё-таки волновали их отношения, и он еще раньше решил посоветоваться об этом с Крисом, Джейком или Джинксом? Энди сам думал о такой возможности, раз уж нормально поговорить с самим Эшли никак не получалось, но так и не решился этого сделать. Значит, Эшли рассказал кому-то из ребят, а тот не смог удержать язык за зубами, и теперь об этом знают все?

Энди стал вспоминать сегодняшний день, вспоминать, как вели себя остальные, когда он так открыто переживал из-за отсутствия Эшли. Нет, ни черта они не знают. Это доказывалось даже той шуткой про ПМС. Если бы им было что-то известно, то они бы деликатно молчали, и чувствовалась бы неловкость. Но никакой неловкости не было, и никто не старался щадить его чувства. Значит…

Значит, об этом известно только Стефани. Бред какой-то. Или ничего она на самом деле не знает, а всё это ее домыслы, наподобие фанатских фантазий в интернете? Она ведь говорила об этом так, словно они с Эшли уже давно чуть ли не семейная пара. Нет, не просто домыслы. Она ведь назвала конкретный факт, узнать о котором она могла только от Эшли, раз уж сам Энди ничего ей не говорил. Какого черта Эшли стал бы с ней разговаривать, если он ее вообще на дух не переносит? Что могло заставить его рассказать Стефани о самом сокровенном, что между ними было?

Господи… Энди был так поглощен всё это время переживаниями из-за их с Эшли ссоры, что совсем забыл о том, что послужило к ней поводом. Эшли же пытался предупредить его о какой-то угрозе, но он тогда не стал слушать. Что там Эшли говорил ему о сумасшествии Стеф? И исчез сразу после этого.

Черт! Энди вспомнил еще одну вещь, которую забыл: Эшли не пропускает репетиций. Никогда. Да, Эшли мог быть хоть трижды распиздяем… но только не в отношении работы. Когда дело касалось работы, он был самым ответственным из них всех. Во многом именно благодаря его серьезному отношению и деловой хватке BVB из начинающей группы, только мечтающей о славе, смогли стать тем, кем были сейчас. И Эшли никогда бы не пропустил сессию звукозаписи без уважительной причины и не предупредив никого заранее. И как остальные не подумали об этом? Сам Энди не подумал об этом раньше только потому, что списывал отсутствие Эшли на их конфликт.

Это всё она, всё дело в Стефани! Как она смогла заставить Эшли рассказать ей об этом? И где сейчас Эшли? Что она с ним сделала?

Страх сменился ужасом. Энди захотелось тут же броситься обратно к Стефани, схватить ее за шиворот и трясти, пока она всё ему не расскажет…

А это точно поможет?

Энди остановил себя. Если что-то еще можно исправить, то он должен думать лучше. Ради Эшли. Чтобы случайно не навредить ему.

Что он сейчас должен сделать? Обратиться в полицию? Но у него нет ничего против Стефани. Да и Эшли отсутствует недостаточно долго. Черт! Еще, как назло, здесь нет никого, к кому он мог бы обратиться за помощью. Звонить кому-то из ребят и пытаться объяснить всю ситуацию по телефону было просто немыслимо. Да и времени на это не было — Стефани может сейчас улизнуть. Он и так слишком эмоционально среагировал на ее слова.

А может… Да. Она же заигрывает с ним, явно пытается соблазнить. Может, стоит подыграть ей в этом?

А что, если она и в самом деле опасна? Но ведь Эшли…

Энди сделал глубокий вдох. Колебаться дольше было нельзя, и он принял решение.

Энди выпрямился и уже собирался покинуть аппаратную, когда его взгляд упал на валявшийся рядом с консолью небольшой канцелярский выдвижной нож для бумаги. Он узнал его. Нож принадлежал одному из их звукоинженеров, любившему экспериментировать со всякими техническими примочками и самостоятельно усовершенствовать их, добиваясь определенного звучания. При помощи этого ножа он счищал пластиковую изоляцию с проводков и, видимо, забыл его здесь, слишком торопясь поскорее слинять со студии. Не понимая точно, зачем он это делает, Энди взял нож и сунул его в передний карман своих джинсов.

Он нашел Стефани в костюмерной, поспешно роющуюся в своей сумке. При появлении Энди она тут же замерла и пристально уставилась на него. Энди не понравился этот взгляд, как у загнанного в угол зверька, которому уже нечего терять, а потому готового атаковать в любую секунду. И Энди видел, что одна ее рука, оставшись в сумке, что-то крепко сжимает.

— Эй, Стеф… Я тут подумал… — Энди постарался заговорить беззаботным и заигрывающим тоном. — У тебя уже есть планы на этот вечер? Как насчет отменить их и провести этот вечер со мной?

***

Прислонившись плечом к стене, Эшли сидел в противоположном от двери и ступенек углу подвала. Кровь из раны уже давно перестала течь, но голова жутко гудела, и боль, казалось, только усиливается. Связанные за спиной руки затекли, онемели и невыносимо ныли. Было холодно. А еще эта единственная лампочка с резким, сводящим с ума, электрическим светом так и продолжала гореть. Ладно, это всё же лучше, чем если бы пришлось всё это время сидеть в полной темноте. Сколько он уже здесь находится? Казалось, что не меньше месяца. Но Эшли понимал, что прошло не больше суток.

После того разговора Стеф больше не появлялась. Когда она ушла, он еще какое-то время слышал ее шаги у себя над головой, а потом всё стихло. Видимо, легла спать. Он и сам несколько раз проваливался в забытье, которое было сложно назвать сном. Мысли о случившемся, искаженные сновидениями, превращались в какой-то бредовый кошмар. А пробуждение, с осознанием того, что всё это происходит на самом деле, оказывалось еще хуже.

Новые звуки шагов. Значит, утро. И она собирается ехать на студию. Тишина. Уехала.

Сердце учащенно заколотилось от страха. Что же теперь будет? И эта тревога с каждой очередной бесконечной минутой только разрасталась. А прошло… В любом случае, должен был пройти уже не один час. А Эшли все не мог перестать думать, правильно ли он поступил и мог ли он что-то сделать по-другому?

Когда Стефани сказала, что он должен помочь ей убить Энди, то в первом порыве возмущения и ненависти, он чуть было сразу же не послал её на хуй. Но заставил себя сдержаться. И даже попытался — он не знал, насколько успешно — изобразить, что он, хоть и шокирован, но всерьез обдумывает ее предложение.

— Ну, допустим, — наконец произнес он. — Но как я могу помочь тебе это сделать, будучи запертым в подвале со связанными руками?

— О, Эшли, я не могу позволить тебе покинуть это место до тех пор, пока моя миссия не будет завершена, — опять эти печально-нежные взгляд и тон, от которых всё холодеет внутри. — К сожалению, я не могу тебе так доверять. Оказавшись на свободе, ты сможешь снова подпасть под его дьявольское влияние.

— Тогда чего ты от меня хочешь?! — почти рявкнул Эшли, уже теряя способность сохранять хотя бы внешнее спокойствие, выслушивая весь этот бред.

— Мне нужна информация, — прозвучало на удивление по-деловому.

— Информация?

— Конечно. Ведь ты же знаешь о нем всё. По крайней мере, никто не знает его лучше тебя. Его привычки, что он любит, с кем общается, где бывает — всё. Сообщи мне то, что поможет мне исполнить возложенную на меня миссию, исполнить избравшую меня своим орудием высшую волю. И когда всё будет кончено, и чары его падут, — тут в глазах Стефани промелькнуло хитрое злорадство, — вот тогда я освобожу тебя.

Эшли изо всех сил постарался взять себя в руки и задумался.

— Хорошо, — начал он. — Я знаю код снятия охранной сигнализации в доме Энди и я могу…

— О, нет-нет-нет! — резко перебила его Стефани. Показалось, что она вот-вот разрыдается. — Эшли, ты меня разочаровываешь! Какое неудачное начало для того, кто хочет отречься от своих заблуждений, раскаяться в своих грехах и искупить их! Код сигнализации? Ты мне назовешь набор цифр, но будет ли это верный код, я не узнаю, пока не воспользуюсь им? Ты что, считаешь меня полной дурой?! Как нехорошо!

«Сука долбаная!» — Эшли сумел не озвучить этих слов, но от отчаяния он резко отвернул голову и опустил взгляд в пол.

Конечно, он знал настоящий код, но, конечно, собирался дать ей какие-нибудь левые цифры, сказать, что это дата рождения Энди, или типа того, чтобы потом самому не забыть, какие цифры он назвал. Да, проникновение в дом Энди не обязательно бы означало, что в Стефани сразу распознают планирующую убийство маньячку. Но это было бы серьезным правонарушением, и в ней бы точно увидели опасную фанатку, а значит, прогнали бы со студии, и это позволило бы выиграть время для Энди, пока не начнут разыскивать Эшли и не найдут его в подвале ее дома, может, уже мертвым.

А что теперь делать? Эшли вспомнилось, что он где-то читал или слышал, что такие психопаты, будучи полными неадекватами в своих целях, оказываются очень умными и изобретательными в их достижении. Он тут же подумал, что эта абсолютная шиза и в самом деле умудрилась за столь короткое время подобраться к Энди вплотную, и при этом никто, кроме самого Эшли, не замечал в ней ничего странного и подозрительного. А следом его испугала мысль, что если он будет продолжать разговаривать с ней, то Стефани, даже против его воли, даже если он не будет подозревать об этом, сможет выведать у него что-то, чем она сможет воспользоваться. Нужно срочно прекратить всякие разговоры с этой ненормальной.

Но ведь если он сейчас замолчит, то он просто никак не поспособствует ее планам, но при этом никак и не поможет Энди. А ведь эта психопатка теперь пойдет напролом. Это раньше она могла действовать осторожно, аккуратно, выжидать, не привлекая к себе внимания, подходящего момента. И наверняка, рано или поздно, дождалась бы… У Эшли по спине пробежал холодок. Черт, может, оно и хорошо, что всё так вышло. Теперь у нее слишком мало времени до того, как из-за его исчезновения начнут бить тревогу. Она будет действовать быстро, поспешно, будет рисковать, возможно, совершит ошибки… Нет, конечно, было бы еще лучше раскрыть все ее намерения, но не попадаться ей в лапы. Но теперь-то уж что думать об этом… Проклятье! Для убийства у нее все равно времени остается предостаточно. Нужно как-то предупредить Энди о грозящей ему опасности. Но предупредить его Эшли может только через саму Стефани. Блин, они ведь с Энди не шпионы, чтобы у них были заготовлены секретные пароли, на случай той или иной непредвиденной ситуации. Что бы такое придумать, что непременно бы насторожило Энди, но у Стеф не вызвало никаких подозрений? И думать надо быстро, а то она сейчас просто уйдет, и тогда…

— Эшли… — голос Стефани еще сохранял преувеличенную ласковость, но в нем уже отчетливо звучала суровость приказа и нетерпения. — Я всё ещё жду. Я даю тебе последний шанс, чтобы…

Эшли резко повернулся к ней, вскинув голову. Колебаться дольше было нельзя, и он принял решение.

— Да пошла ты…! Конечно, я считаю тебя дурой! — крикнул он, стараясь, чтобы его собственный голос звучал насмешливо-презрительно, издевательски. — А ты дура и есть! Думала, что я стану помогать твоим замыслам? А как ты думаешь, почему я сразу невзлюбил тебя? Да потому что я терпеть не могу, когда кто-то начинает крутиться возле моего мальчика. Мы с Энди — любовники! Уже много лет. С первых дней нашего знакомства. И всем в группе, и всем, кто давно с нами работает, это прекрасно известно. И только ты, шизанутая, умудрилась этого не знать. А как ты думаешь, почему тут нет его дорогой жены? Потому что время работы над альбомами — это всегда наше с ним время. А она у него просто для прикрытия. И только мой член может доставить ему радость. Да всего лишь несколько дней назад я имел его на том самом столе, на котором ты работаешь с нашими шмотками. И он стонал как последняя сучка. О, ему это нравилось! Ему всегда это нравится. А ты надеялась, что он обратит на тебя внимание, если ты будешь вертеть перед ним своим задом? И ты решила, что он и в самом деле на тебя сейчас запал? Овца безмозглая! Всеобщее посмешище! Да ты нахрен ему не сдалась! Это Энди просто меня хотел немного позлить. Мы с ним слегка поругались. Просто, мой малыш не любит, когда я провожу время с кем-то еще, кроме него, он не понимает, что мне иногда нужны развлечения на стороне, но что по-настоящему я люблю только его! И не рассчитывай, что Энди не будет волноваться и не станет меня разыскивать. Тебе лучше уже сейчас валить из страны, если ты хочешь спасти свою шкуру, несчастная остолопка!

Театрально преувеличенное выражение святой невинности и просветленности на лице Стефани исчезло, и лицо ее приняло вид застывшей маски яростной и ненавидящей злобы. Эшли показалось, что она готова прямо сейчас пырнуть его ножом. Да, возможно, с оскорблениями он переборщил. Она-то мнит себя, по меньшей мере, новым мессией, а он говорил с ней как с безмозглой дешевой потаскухой, над которой все за глаза смеются. Но ее надо было вывести из равновесия, чтобы она не заметила подвоха и заглотила наживку.

Нет, дело было не в финальных угрозах, в которые Эшли сам нисколько не верил: не начал бы Энди скоро волноваться из-за его отсутствия, а уж после вчерашней их ссоры он точно не станет его разыскивать. Просто эти угрозы отлично сочетались с остальной частью его речи, которая не должна была вызвать сомнений, и Эшли сам удивлялся, произнося ее, что он чуть ли не сам верит в то, что говорит. Да, нужно было, чтобы Стефани поверила в их с Энди роман, а главное в то, что этот роман ни для кого не является тайной и о нем можно свободно говорить. Нужно было, чтобы сама Стефани заговорила об этом на студии. Лучше всего, если она озвучит реальный факт — секс в костюмерной. Тогда Энди точно должен будет понять, что что-то здесь не так. Не подумает же он, что Эшли кому-то просто так об этом расскажет, а тем более Стефани. Но на такую удачу надежды было мало. Но если она хотя бы просто станет трепаться об их отношениях… Эшли был уверен, что такие разговоры, особенно после того, как у них реально что-то было, Энди нафиг не нужны. И тогда, может быть, он всё-таки уволит ее, или просто станет держаться от нее подальше, или она потеряет надежду его соблазнить и станет искать другой способ, или…

Стефани медленно поднялась и стала молча подниматься по ступенькам. Уже отворив дверь, она повернулась и произнесла ледяным тоном:

— Теперь я вижу, что ты не просто заблудшая душа — ты его приспешник. И для тебя нет спасения, ты должен погибнуть вместе с ним.

Сказав это, она вышла, и дверь захлопнулась за ней с металлическим грохотом.

Что ж, по крайней мере, она ему поверила. Хоть это хорошо.

Теперь у Эшли оказалось предостаточно времени, чтобы обдумывать их с Энди положение, гадать, как всё может закончиться, снова и снова прокручивать в памяти свой разговор со Стеф. Но, по крайней мере, ничего удачнее того, что он уже сделал, ему в голову так и не приходило, а потому его хотя бы не мучали мысли «Черт! Надо было лучше сказать ей…». Оставалось только ждать, что будет дальше…

…Снова какие-то звуки наверху. Эшли замер, прислушиваясь. Да, кто-то вошел в дом. Она? Шаги какие-то неровные, спотыкающиеся. Словно тащит что-то тяжелое или… волочет по полу. О, нет, нет, не может быть, только не это! Звук поворачивающихся засовов, дверь отворяется… и в следующую секунду по ступенькам вниз катится тело Энди и падает у подножия лестницы.

У Эшли перехватило дыхание, на мгновение показалось, что всё уже кончено. Но тут Энди издал болезненный стон. Ползком на коленях Эшли бросился к нему.

— Энди! Энди! — кричал Эшли, склонившись над ним, пытаясь добиться от него новых признаков жизни.

Одновременно он увидел, что руки Энди также перемотаны скотчем за спиной. Энди медленно открыл глаза.

— Энди! — Эшли позвал его вновь.

— Эшли! — на лице Энди мелькнула радостная улыбка, когда он увидел его. — Эшли, ты жив!

— Это ненадолго, — прозвучало сверху. — Для вас обоих.

В дверном проеме с гордо вскинутой головой стояла Стефани, лицо ее было исполнено зловещего торжества.

— Не смей его трогать, ты, сука! — крикнул Эшли, не помня себя от ярости.

Конечно, это было глупо и бессмысленно. И Стефани только злорадно расхохоталась.

— О, Эшли, тебе всё-таки удалось меня обмануть. Я ведь поверила, что о вашей преступной связи известно всем. Хотя, чего еще можно было ожидать от этого сборища грешников, да и он так сильно и так откровенно волновался сегодня из-за твоего отсутствия… Но твое коварство всё равно не помогло — высшие силы на моей стороне. И уже совсем скоро я избавлю мир от этого зла. Осталось только приготовить всё для жертвоприношения.

С этими словами она захлопнула дверь. Эшли остался неподвижен, охваченный оцепенением ужаса. Энди тем временем поднялся на колени и подвинулся к Эшли, со страхом оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Где мы? — прошептал он. Эшли вздрогнул, услышав его голос.

— Где? В подвале дома этой шизофренички, — отозвался он, по-прежнему не шевелясь. Он не мог сразу найти в себе силы вновь взглянуть на Энди теперь, когда он знал, что Энди ждала скорая и неизбежная смерть.

— Что здесь вообще происходит? — спросил Энди осторожно, угадывая нервное напряжение Эшли.

— Что происходит?! Эта психопатка собирается убить тебя, и меня с тобой заодно, потому что уверена, что ты — это вселенское зло. И разубедить ее в этом сможет только лоботомия. И то не факт, что разубедит.

— Какое еще жертвоприношение? — произнес Энди чуть слышно с дрожью в голосе.

— Без понятия! — сорвавшись, крикнул Эшли. — У меня как-то не было возможности, да и желания, если честно, выяснять все нюансы всей этой бредятины… — он резко повернулся к Энди. — Как, черт возьми, ты вообще здесь оказался?!

— Не знаю… — Энди начал поспешно оправдываться. — Когда я сел к ней в машину, она чем-то брызнула мне в лицо и я, видимо, отключился…

— Ты сел к ней в машину?! — резко перебил его Эшли, шокированный услышанным. — Ты что, в самом деле, собирался с ней…

— Ничего я не собирался! — теперь уже Энди был возмущен. — Ты пропал, тебя не было ни по одному из номеров, я с ума сходил, а когда она упомянула про наш секс в костюмерной, я понял, что здесь что-то не так…

— Что?! — если бы у Эшли руки не были связаны за спиной, то он сейчас сам был бы готов приложить Энди головой об стенку. — Она всё-таки это сказала, а ты сел к ней в машину?!

— Я хотел выяснить, что с тобой случилось! — прокричал Энди с обидой.

— Выяснил?! Боже, умоляю, скажи мне, что ты связался с полицией!

— Конечно же, нет! — резко ответил Энди. — Что бы я им сказал? «Тут одна баба в курсе, что я трахался со своим приятелем — арестуйте ее!»?

— Ну, хотя бы кто-нибудь знает, что ты поехал с ней? — Эшли цеплялся за последнюю надежду.

— Нет! Тебя же сегодня не было, работа не клеилась, и все разбежались со студии кто куда.

— Черт, черт, черт! — отчаянно простонал Эшли. — Энди! Да я жизнью рисковал, чтобы она поверила, что у нас роман и все об этом знают, лишь бы предупредить тебя!

— Извини, но твое послание было слишком туманным! — огрызнулся Энди.

— По твоему, я мог написать тебе записку и передать вместе с ней?! — Эшли огрызнулся в ответ.

— Ты сам-то как здесь оказался? — поинтересовался Энди ядовитым тоном.

— Ты же не стал вчера меня слушать, что эта дура для тебя опасна. Я нашел ее адрес, приехал сюда, а она, видимо, последовала за мной, подкралась, ударила по голове…

— Стоп, стоп! — теперь уже Энди полностью завелся. — Ты тут на меня орешь, что я сел к ней машину, а при этом сам вообще добровольно приперся сюда?!

— Я хотел выяснить, что она против тебя затевает!

— Выяснил?!

— Черт! Ты чувствовал, что что-то происходит, и вот просто так сел к ней в машину, — вновь простонал Эшли, не в силах смириться с произошедшим.

Энди вздрогнул.

— Подожди… — сказал он, снова переходя на шепот. — Не просто. Перед уходом, я взял с собой нож для бумаги. Я чувствую, что он всё еще у меня в кармане.

— Что? Нож для бумаги? — проговорил Эшли сдавленным от злости голосом. — Нож для бумаги, блин?! О, ну, это, конечно, лучше, чем фломастер!

— Ой, прости, что я такой идиот: взял нож для бумаги, когда у нас в студии как раз валялись автомат и бензопила! — Энди уже сам хотел набить Эшли морду.

— Мог бы хотя бы нормальный нож поискать, хотя бы карманный складной.

— Ну, если ты, я не знаю, таскаешь с собой ножи… Может быть, ты с их это помощью своих баб на секс уговариваешь? Может быть, в этом твой секрет?

— О, ну с тобой-то мне и нож не понадобился: ты и сам с радостью поспешил ножки раздвинуть… — от охватившего его бешенства Эшли опять не смог удержать язык за зубами. Он тут же пожалел об этом. Энди, казалось, опешил от этих слов, и Эшли уже готов был извиняться…

— Вот почему ты такой! — яростно крикнул Энди, со слезами в голосе. — Это вообще ты виноват, что мы тут оказались!

— Я виноват?! — извиняться тут же расхотелось — таких обвинений Эшли не готов был терпеть.

— Конечно, ты! — продолжил Энди. — Мы бы всё ещё вчера смогли нормально выяснить, если бы ты все эти две недели не вел себя как козел! Если тебе всё так пофиг и так наплевать и на меня, и на то, что у нас произошло, то было вовсе не так уж обязательно стараться продемонстрировать мне это при каждом удобном случае!

— Мне наплевать?! — от возмущения Эшли забыл обо всем на свете. — Да я, может быть, все эти две недели только о тебе и думал, я, может быть, тебя… — тут он запнулся.

— Что? — спросил Энди.

— Ничего… Да это ты всё это время был самым настоящим козлом! Показывал, какое ты у нас королевское высочество, и как я не достоин твоего внимания! — теперь слезы слышались и в голосе Эшли.

— Что?! — пришла очередь Энди возмутиться. — Да я, может быть, только и ждал, чтобы ты… Я, может быть, тоже тебя…

— Что? — спросил Эшли.

— Ничего!

Оба замерли, глядя друг другу в глаза. У обоих губы слегка дрожали. Продолжать этот разговор не было сил. Казалось, еще одно слово, и потекут слезы. Но осознание того, что стояло за уже сказанным, и так приходило слишком быстро, усиливая ощущение кошмарности их нынешнего положения.

Эшли поспешно встряхнул головой.

— Так, ладно… — заговорил он торопливым шепотом, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно и по-деловому. — Мы не должны позволить этой суке прикончить нас в этом подвале. Где там твой нож? Надо хотя бы попробовать руки освободить. Уже что-то. Похоже, что у нее тоже нет автомата с бензопилой.

— Да, точно, — оживился Энди, подстраиваясь под тон Эшли. — Ты сможешь достать его у меня из кармана?

— Постараюсь. Давай, двигайся ближе, — сказал Эшли, одновременно поворачиваясь к Энди спиной.

Энди подсел к нему боком, стараясь, чтобы карман его джинсов, оказался поближе к пальцам Эшли. Эшли пытался приноровиться действовать руками за спиной, да к тому же связанными.

— Эшли, блин, — нетерпеливо прошептал Энди. — Давай быстрее… И карман у меня несколько с другой стороны.

— Вообще-то, у меня нет глаз на затылке, — отозвался Эшли, и так уже нервничая и без поторапливаний Энди.

— Да? Тогда ладно. А то я уже подумал, что ты забыл, что тебе надо делать, и решил отдрочить мне тут…

— Извини, я забыл, что дрочить — это то, чем ты предпочитаешь сам по жизни заниматься.

— Иди в жопу!

— Это приглашение?

— Может, хватит уже упражняться в остроумии…

— Тише, ты… не дергайся… Кажется, получилось…

Осторожно, стараясь не уронить, Эшли вытащил нож из кармана Энди, выдвинул лезвие, стараясь пальцами наощупь определить, где у него острая сторона. Энди тем временем пересел спиной к его спине, подставляя под лезвие перемотанные скотчем запястья.

— Ай! — вскрикнул Энди. — Вот только руки мне отрезать не надо!

— Терпи, блин! — огрызнулся Эшли, уже начиная потеть от нервного напряжения. — И так уже столько времени потратили на болтовню. Сейчас эта дура вернется, так она тебе еще и голову отрежет, а может, и еще кое-что в придачу… — сдерживая дрожь в пальцах, он старался разрезать скотч, но тот отказывался так легко поддаваться. — Ты даже нож для бумаги взял какой-то тупой…

— Это не нож тупой, это у тебя руки кривые…

В этот момент раздался скрежет распахивающейся двери. Оба в ужасе замерли и уставились на открывшийся дверной проем, в котором возникла Стефани, сжимавшая в одной руке свой здоровенный охотничий нож. Показалось, что она хотела что-то произнести, но сама тут же остановилась, пытаясь понять происходившее у подножия лестницы. Понимание наступило быстро, вызвав пронзительный злобный вопль.

То, что произошла следом, было делом лишь нескольких секунд, но запечатлелось в памяти с такой яркостью, словно эти несколько мгновений были сотнями стоп-кадров в очень высоком разрешении.

Стефани бросилась с лестницы вниз, замахиваясь ножом. Одновременно, Эшли изо всех сил надавил на свой нож, и лезвие, наконец-то, не столько разрезало, сколько распороло скотч, слегка разодрав и кожу рук Энди. Почувствовав свободу движений, Энди резко толкнул Эшли в одну сторону, выводя его из-под удара, а сам поспешно, все еще сидя на полу, попятился в другую, пока не уперся спиной в стену. Он был первоочередной целью Стефани, и она устремилась к нему. Оказавшись лежащим на полу от толчка Энди, Эшли подкатился ей под ноги. Она грохнулась лицом вниз, растянувшись по полу. Нож выскользнул у нее из руки и, по инерции, оказался рядом с Энди, который схватил его. Поднявшись на четвереньки и с новым яростным воплем, Стефани кинулась на него. Не раздумывая, Энди выбросил руку с ножом вперед. И тут, нельзя уже понять, нанес ли он этот удар или она сама напоролась, но лезвие ножа плашмя вошло ей в шею, неожиданно легко, как в мягкое масло, и по самую рукоятку. От испуга, Энди разжал пальцы. Нож остался там. Показалось, что ничего не изменилось, показалось, что Стефани ничего не почувствовала, продолжая впиваться в Энди ненавидящим взглядом. Вдруг, по всему ее телу прошла сильная судорога, удивление во взгляде, ее рот открылся, и с движением, как при рвоте, из него хлынула ярко-темная кровь. «Энди!» — раздался, словно издалека, зовущий голос Эшли. Неестественно изломившимися руками со скрюченными пальцами Стефани пытается поймать рукоятку. Новая судорога отбрасывает ее тело назад, она падает на спину. «Энди!» Оторвавшись от кошмарного зрелища, Энди бросается к Эшли, подхватывает с пола валяющийся неподалеку нож для бумаги и тут же освобождает ему руки. Не удосужившись отодрать от запястий остатки скотча, Эшли сразу же сгребает Энди в охапку, и тянет его к противоположной стене, подальше от Стефани, которая корчится на спине, в стремительно растекающейся вокруг нее красной луже. Ее руки все еще производят какие-то утратившие координацию движения. Кровь уже сочится из-под лезвия из раны и выплевывается изо рта с хлюпаньем и жуткими хрипами, переставшими быть похожими на человеческие. Оба, стоя на коленях, вцепившись друг в друга и прижимаясь к стенке, смотрят на эту сцену, задержав дыхание и замерев от ужаса и отвращения. Но очень скоро руки Стефани безвольно падают по бокам, веки прикрывают глаза… Еще несколько тихих хрипов, несколько вздрагиваний… Тишина и неподвижность. Гнетуще долгие мгновения тишины и неподвижности.

— Вот черт! — наконец-то проговорил Энди, делая глубокий вдох.

Эти слова вывели и Эшли из оцепенения.

— Боже, Энди, ты как? Она тебя не ранила? — взволнованно спросил он, слегка отстраняясь и начиная торопливо оглядывать Энди.

— Я? Нормально… кажется. Нет, не ранила. А ты, ты как?

— Нормально… Надо скорее выбираться отсюда, — Эшли сделал резкое движение, намереваясь подняться, но тут же остановился. — Нет, стоп, я лучше пока тут посижу.

— Что, что с тобой? — поспешно спросил Энди, придерживая Эшли, пока тот прислонился плечом и головой к стенке.

— Ничего… Просто что-то мне нехорошо. Голова кружится.

— Надо скорее вызвать полицию, — сказал Энди.

— Отличная идея. Спасибо, Кэп. При помощи чего звонить будем? Ножа для бумаги?

Энди недовольно вздохнул, потом нехотя, преодолевая страх и отвращение, вновь взглянул на неподвижно лежащую в теперь уже медленно расползавшейся вокруг нее кровавой луже Стефани.

— Кажется, у нее из кармана брюк телефон торчит, — сказал Энди.

— Ну, так возьми его и позвони.

— Почему я?! — возмутился Энди. — Я ее замочил. Теперь твоя очередь что-то сделать.

Эшли нервно дернулся. Сейчас, будучи мертвой, Стеф была ему еще более противна, чем при жизни. Да и грозившая ему опасность, оставшись позади, сейчас начинала пугать его больше, чем тогда, когда его мысли были заняты тем, как уберечь от нее Энди.

— Блин, а если она еще жива? — проговорил Эшли, пытаясь отделаться от навязываемой ему обязанности.

— Ты что, не видишь, что ей нож шею насквозь прошел? — сказал Энди, которому самому не улыбалась идея брать телефон у трупа.

— Может быть, он не задел жизненно важное что-то там? — продолжал упираться Эшли.

— А огроменная лужа крови тебе ни о чем не говорит? — сказал Энди, также не собираясь легко сдаваться.

— Вот сам и звони! А я ранен, между прочим, — сказал Эшли, дотрагиваясь пальцами до того места, где его волосы слиплись от запекшейся крови. — Может быть, у меня серьезная травма головы?

— Да у тебя, походу, с рождения серьезная травма головы! Ты же по жизни придурок. И что?! Жил же ты как-то всё это время, — съехидничал Энди.

— Иди нахер! И не буду я ее трогать! — сказал Эшли, полностью облокачиваясь на стену спиной и скрещивая руки на груди, демонстрируя тем самым безаппеляционность своего отказа.

— Бля… — ругнулся Энди себе под нос, поняв неизбежность того, что именно ему придется взаимодействовать с трупом и общаться с полицией.

Осторожно, на четвереньках он стал подбираться к мертвому телу. Стараясь не вляпаться в кровь, он вытянул руку к карману с телефоном. Но его рука пару раз непроизвольно отдергивалась: подсознательно он и в сам боялся, что Стефани оживет и схватит его. Но справившись с собой и схватив телефон, Энди быстро подался назад и уселся на полу между трупом и Эшли.

— Куда звонить-то надо? Девять один один?

— Господи, да позвони ты уже хоть куда-нибудь… — недовольно простонал Эшли.

Энди снова неразборчиво выругался и стал набирать номер.

— Алло… Да, здравствуйте. Это Энди… Эндрю Бирсак. Что, проблема? Нам нужна полиция. Случилось? Тут одна сумасшедшая нас похитила и пыталась убить, теперь она мертва… Так получилось, нам повезло… Что? Нас двое, труп один. Стефани. Да мы без понятия, какое у нее полное имя. Мы? В подвале ее дома… А? — Энди перевел взгляд. — Эшли, какой тут адрес?

— Ты там такси что ли заказываешь? Сам адрес не помнишь?

— Я вообще-то без сознания был, когда меня сюда привезли!

— Черт… — Эшли постарался припомнить и озвучил адрес.

— Вот. Вы слышали?.. Да какая шутка! У нас тут труп чокнутой маньячки, которая кому-то там хотела принести нас в жертву. Заберите уже нас поскорее отсюда…

На последней фразе Энди Эшли раздраженно цокнул языком.

— И это… с вами же будет скорая помощь или типа того? А то тут у нас у одного серьезная травма головы, — с этими словами Энди посмотрел прямо на Эшли, насмешливо приподнимая брови, на что Эшли тут же продемонстрировал ему средний палец. — Да, ладно… Мы вас ждем.

На том конце повесили трубку. Энди убрал телефон от уха, смотрел на него пару секунд, а затем резким движением, словно обнаружил у себя в руке что-то грязное и мерзкое, отбросил его от себя обратно в сторону трупа.

— Это был просто шедевральный звонок в полицию, — ворчливым тоном проговорил Эшли, закатывая глаза.

— Справился бы лучше, звонил бы сам, — парировал Энди, вновь ползком возвращаясь обратно к Эшли и обнимая его за плечи одной рукой.

— Да нет, это стоило послушать, — ответил Эшли, кладя голову на грудь Энди и обхватывая его за талию обеими руками. — Они еще и в самом деле решат, что это шутка, и не приедут.

— Приедут, куда они денутся. Это их работа, — ответил Энди, прижимая к себе Эшли второй рукой.

Повисла пауза. Эшли поднял глаза на Энди, Энди посмотрел на Эшли, потом оба перевели взгляд на переплетение своих рук, потом снова взгляд глаза в глаза… И вдруг оба, одновременно и неожиданно для самих себя, громко расхохотались, продолжая при этом удерживать друг друга в объятьях.

— А всё-таки ты меня любишь, раз оказался здесь, — спустя некоторое время сквозь смех проговорил Эшли.

— Ты меня тоже любишь, раз оказался здесь, — также смеясь, ответил Энди.

— Ну и признания в любви, охренеть… В нашем с тобой стиле.

— Ни в чем я тебе не признавался, — фыркнул Энди. — Я просто счел твое утверждение недостойным того, чтобы его оспаривать, и сказал, что это ты меня любишь.

— Ха… ты сказал «ТОЖЕ любишь».

— Вот, черт! — воскликнул Энди с наигранной досадой.

— Ага, всё тот же детский сад… Но тебе не кажется, что нам всё же удалось достичь некоторого прогресса в нашем взаимопонимании? — поинтересовался Эшли язвительным тоном.

— Ну, если каждый раз для достижения взаимопонимания нам необходимо будет оказываться перед угрозой смерти… Ох, и намучаемся же мы с нашей любовью и нашими с тобой отношениями! — ответил ему Энди тем же тоном, поглаживая Эшли по плечу.

— О, что намучаемся, я в этом даже не сомневаюсь… Будем трепать друг другу нервы… Весело будет! — Эшли сильнее сжал руки вокруг Энди.

— А всё из-за тебя, — усмехнулся Энди. — Ты ведь тот еще козёл!

— Сам ты козёл! И до тебя мне в этом плане еще расти и расти!

Новая пауза, а следом новый взрыв смеха.

— Слушай, — снова заговорил Эшли, — А это вообще нормально, что мы сейчас вот так сидим тут рядом с трупом сумасшедшей бабы, обнимаемся, разговариваем о любви, а главное, ржем, когда и сами только что чуть не погибли? — спросил Эшли.

— Думаю, что это можно списать на шок, — ответил Энди.

— Да, наверное…

— А, кстати! — Энди снова засмеялся. — Я ведь и свое признание в любви смогу потом списать на шок!

— Только попробуй! — Эшли сильно ущипнул Энди за бок.

— Ай! Я же пошутил! — взвизгнул Энди, но только крепче прижал Эшли к себе.

— Ты, блин, лучше подумай, что мы будем говорить полиции, когда они приедут.

— В смысле?

— Думаю, что ту часть про наше с тобой выяснение отношений, да и вообще про наши взаимные глубокие и светлые чувства, — тут Эшли хмыкнул, — из-за которых, по факту, мы здесь оба и оказались, желательно будет как-то исключить из общего рассказа.

— Да, точно, — согласился Энди, а после секундной паузы прибавил со смехом в голосе. — Мы же не хотим, чтобы все узнали, какие мы с тобой влюбленные педики и конченные психи.

— Именно… Стоп! А психи-то почему? — удивился Эшли.

— Потому что только конченные психи, сидя в подвале с окровавленным трупом в ожидании приезда полиции, стали бы целоваться взасос, — улыбнулся Энди.

— Что? Но мы же с тобой не це…

Но Энди тут же крепко обхватил Эшли за шею согнутой в локте рукой и, резко притянув его лицо к себе, с силой впился в его губы…


End file.
